DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS
by Isis Gremory
Summary: UA/ Después de sufrir una decepción amorosa, a causa de su novio Darien, Serena sufre una terrible depresión logrando salir de esa depresión gracias a sus amigos, su fe pero sobre todo al amor que encuentra en Seiya un muchacho que llega a demostrarle que se puede sacar lo mejor de las peores tragedias...
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA COMPLETAMENTE SALIDA DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION QUE AL FIN EMPRENDIO VUELO Y NO DEJA DE TORTURARME CON SUS LOCAS IDEAS SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

**DÉJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS**

**Capitulo 1**

**El príncipe que se convirtió en demonio**

Ya me había cansado de aparentar ser un novio sumiso y complaciente, ya era hora de que ella satisficiera mi placer así como yo, lo hacía con ella siendo tierno y romántico pero sobre todo fingiendo ser célibe, no ya era hora de que el Maestro Darién Shields tomara por alumna Serena Tsukino.

-¿Darién que ocurre porque hemos venido a tu departamento? ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto la rubia extrañada a su acompañante al ver como estacionaba el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento

-nada princesa solo que deje algo que pensaba darte esta noche (si serena ten por seguro que si te daré algo pero tú me vas a dar muchísimo más) te molesta si pasamos a recogerlo _le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y una mirada que a ella la derretía por completo – ¿o tienes miedo de que trate de aprovecharme de ti? (serias muy tonta si no lo tuvieras conejita)_al ver la indecisión de la chica suspiro y le dijo

- está bien vayámonos ya tendré otra ocasión de que te lo entregue además se nos hace tarde para la reserva que tenemos en el restaurante – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo una voz de desilusión que no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad ya que si no lograba convencerla de subir a su departamento por ella misma de nada serviría, se dirigía abrir la puerta del lado del conductor para subirse a su convertible rojo y dirigirse a la dichosa reserva cuando

-¿que no vamos a ir por mi regalo? – el escuchar la voz de la chica hizo que se parara en seco y sonriera maliciosamente

.

.

.

-¿te sorprende? –le pregunto el pelinegro a su acompañante rubia al ver cómo veía alrededor con aire sorprendido

-claro que si Darién pensé que iba a encontrar tu departamento no se… me lo imagine diferente ¿cómo te explico?... – le decía la rubia tratando de dar con la palabra exacta para darse a entender cuando él lo hizo

-¿pensabas que ibas a encontrarlo sucio y desordenado no es así? _ le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras se acercaba al sofá con dos bebidas en la mano –pues si la verdad es que si dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombre en señal de aceptación mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, mientras él la observaba maliciosamente

-¿entonces donde esta? – le pregunto la chica – ¿donde está qué? – le respondió el pelinegro sosteniendo entre sus manos sus largos cabellos rubios y jugando con ellos entre sus dedos

-pues mi regalo ¿Que mas podría ser tontito? – le dijo riendo la rubia

- ahh ¿eso? tu regalo esta aquí – le contesto el pelinegro despreocupadamente mientras se apoderaba de sus labios besándola salvajemente y estrujando su cuerpo de igual forma

La pobre rubia solo sentía como el pulpo desconocido el cual se había convertido su novio el cual la tocaba sin pudor ni recato haciéndola temblar de miedo ya que nadie nunca la había tocado así es mas él era su primer novio formal por así decirlo porque aun que le había dicho a sus amigas que anteriormente ya había tenido novio cuando ellas empezaron a presumir de su primer beso y su primera vez con sus novios. Ella les había inventado y contado que tenía un novio llamado Seiya con el cual ella tuvo su primer beso aunque, no así su primera vez ya que Seiya era cristiano y su religión no permitía ese tipo de conducta a moral les había dicho y que por eso habían terminado ya que ella quería más de él y el no estaba dispuesto a ir mas allá de simples besos, aun que si existía Seiya la verdad es que nunca había entablado conversación con el aunque el viviera alado de su casa jamás habían cruzado palabra así que era perfecto para ser su novio ficticio ya que según ella habían terminado muy mal y no se hablaban desde entonces, hasta que apareció Darién y al fin pudo saber lo que era tener novio y lo que se sentía ser besada por primera vez y con terror se dio cuenta que también probaría lo que era estar con un hombre aun cando ella aun no estuviera preparada

-Darién por favor detente por favor – le dijo la rubia al pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía como él, le quitaba la blusa arrancándole los botones y dejándola tan solo con brasier cubriéndole el pecho

- que me detenga lo siento princesa no puedo prometí darte un regalo no es a si – le dijo el pelinegro a modo de respuesta y levantando la mirada hacia su rostro

La mirada tierna y el color azul zafiro de los ojos de, el que tanto habían cautivado a Serena ya no estaban habían sido sustituidos por un negro intenso y por una mirada cargada de deseo y excitación que hizo que ella se estremeciera de un miedo que la hizo estremecer pero no solo de miedo se estremeció sino de algo más que no estaba segura de que era

-esta noche te regalare a la mujer que tienes cautiva Serena y te despedirás de la niña tonta e ingenua que eres – le dijo el pelinegro deshaciéndose del brasier que cubría sus suaves pechos mientras se apoderaba de uno de ellos con la boca haciendo que ella se estremeciera al contacto mientras él, la recostaba por completo en el sofá mientras con su otra mano le subía la falda con la que se había ido para ir a cenar con él, hasta arriba de la cintura haciendo a un lado la pequeña braga para así poder introducir uno sus dedos sobre sus tiernos pliegues mientras con el pulgar frotaba su botón del placer jamás explorado haciendo que ella se moviera incomoda y tratara de apartarlo

-tranquila – le susurro al oído mientras le apresaba el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios haciendo que ella temblara – si no te relajas lo que puede ser el mejor de los regalos se convertirá un mal trago así que relájate mi princesa esta noche prometo tratarte bien y no hacerte mucho daño pero si no te estás quieta y te relajas no podre prometerte que no pueda lastimarte ¿entendiste? –le dijo esto último apretando uno de sus pezones que le hizo dar un grito de dolor el cual fue acallado por sus labios mientras soltaba sus pezón librándola del dolor, y agarraba el control del sistema de audio y ponía música alta a fin de que no se distinguiera los gritos que pudieran escapársele a la rubia

Ella vio su oportunidad de intentar escapar cuando él quiso quitarle la falda para desnudarla por completo empujándolo y pateándolo lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se callera del sofá liberándola, lo cual ella aprovecho para ponerse de pie y recoger su ropa tirada, poco le duro el gusto ya que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta él, la logro alcanzar sujetándola de un brazo haciéndola retroceder al tiempo que se estrellaba sobre la pared golpeándose la cabeza con la pared haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena se despertó no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror que se quedo amortiguado en su garganta gracias a una bola cubierta de piel que serena tenia amarrada en la boca impidiéndole proferir palabras, estaba amarrada de pies y manos sujetada a la cama con las manos y pies extendidos completamente desnuda además de estar en una habitación casi a obscuras de no ser por la luz de velas aromáticas encendidas en ella, cuando lo vio a él entrando con un montón de objetos extraños en la mano con una mirada cargada de furia y deseo en su bello y perverso rostro

Hasta que por fin despiertas princesa, ya me estaba impacientando y desesperando empezaba a preguntarme si debería de esperar a que estuvieras consiente o no para seguir dándote tu regalo pero veo que no va a ser necesario puesto que ya estas despierta

-te preguntas que es esto no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás mi princesa –le dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba sonriendo maliciosamente a ella

CONTINUARA…

xxxxxxxx

Notas de la autora chicas siento decepcionarlas pero este no es un fanfic seredar no señor aunque amo a la pareja esta vez no van a tener un feliz ellos dos juntos es mas desde el comienzo de mi historia se ve esta vez el protagónico será serena y Seiya Kou a pedido de mi himoto que ama a Seiya y odia que serena no le haya dado una oportunidad pues bien en este fic el tendrá esa oportunidad

Sin más espero y les guste y me dejen un review y si no les gusta también tienen el derecho de hacérmelo saber también son bien recibidos eso si mientras no sean ofensivos hacia mi persona sin más nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN AMI SINO A NAOKO T.

YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

AUNQUE ESTE COMPLETAMENTE RODEADA… ME SIENTO SOLA…

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Por favor NOOO! –Se escucho por toda la casa de los Tsukino ya se estaba haciendo costumbre escuchar los gritos desgarradores y de miedo de serena a media noche

– hija por favor despierta ¿qué te sucede ya nos están preocupando? – decían asustados Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino desde hacía más de una semana que Serena había empezado a tener esas pesadillas además que había dejado de ser esa niña despistada y alegre con la solían pelear por sus estudios ahora era seria y taciturna al principio le atribuyeron su extraña conducta a la idea de que alo mejor estaba madurando pero después empezaron los gritos a media noche algo no estaba bien y no ayudaba que serena no quisiera hablar con ellos se sentían desolados

-no es nada enserio ya paso mamá, papá -les dijo serena después de ver la cara de preocupación de sus padres

-¿cómo que no es nada serio serena? Ya llevas una semana que empezaron estas pesadillas y dos semanas más atrás que empezastes a actuar raro al principio nos alegro, no lo niego pero ahora no estoy muy segura prefiero a la niña torpe y descuidada con la solía pelear -le dijo su madre preocupada – además hace exactamente un mes que tu novio no viene a visitarte y cuando te preguntamos evades la pregunta o te enojas sin motivo aparente ¿acaso el es el causante de todas estas pesadillas y el cambio de actitud tuya? ¡contéstame Serena! –le exigió su padre que ya estaba cansado de no obtener respuestas y de no saber cómo ayudar a su hija

Serena sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pero no podía decirles nada ¿cómo decirles lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo explicarles que había defraudado su confianza? ¿Cómo? si ella misma no se perdonaba lo que a su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas lo que había provocado que Darién le hiciera ¿Cómo? Así que se limito a callar y a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de su control

-así que no vas a decir nada Serena entonces como esperas que nosotros podamos ayudarte – le dijo su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos

-no claro que si va a hablar Ikuko lo quiera o no – dijo de pronto Kenji dejando de dar vueltas en la habitación de golpe y dirigiéndose con una mirada colérica hacia su hija

Al verlo serena con esa mirada y gesto amenazador no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva y se paró de golpe con la mirada perdida a arrojándole a su padre la jarra de agua que había en la cómoda que tenia alado de la cama sin más se dirigió hacia el queriéndosele lanzar a la cara para lastimarlo ya que no era a su padre a quien veía sino a Darién queriendo volver a hacerle daño pero no logro hacerlo ya que su madre la había sujetado por los hombros y la estaba sacudiendo llamándola para que reaccionara

-¡SERENA! ¡SERENA! ¿Qué te sucede hija? reacciona ¿no ves que es tu papa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionas así hija? – le preguntaba una asustada Ikuko a su hija que se encontraba como ida

Cuando Serena por fin reacciono vio como su madre atendía a su padre que estaba incorporándose del suelo en el cual había una oscura marca de sangre producto del golpe que le había propinado con la jarra a su padre

-¡DIOS MIO! ¿Pero qué es lo que había hecho? – exclamo serena llevándose una mano a la boca.

.

.

.

SALA DE LOS TSUKINO:

Esto no puede seguir así Ikuko tenemos que hacer algo con nuestra niña ya hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible para sacarla de el terrible estado en que se encuentra pero ni tu ni yo ni siquiera la psicóloga que ha estado viendo en estas últimas dos semanas parecen poder servir de ayuda – comentaba el padre de la rubia con gesto triste – tienes razón amor por más que he querido acercarme a ella no he podido pareciera que cada vez que lo intento la alejara mas de mi me siento impotente y como bien dice la psicóloga no ha podido decirnos que es lo que pasa solo nos dice que es parte de la transición de la adolescencia que todos pasan por ella de diferentes maneras, pero yo no creo que sea eso algo me dice que no es así además antes de que, empezara, a comportarse así salía asta tenia novio_ de repente Ikuko se llevo la mano a la boca abriendo los ojos como si de pronto hubiera sido consiente de algo que se negaba a ver – no será no, no creo – dijo Ikuko meneando la cabeza para espantar lo que acababa de decir – ¿qué mujer habla? – le apuro Kenji estaba por contestarle cuando apareció serena en la sala haciendo que ambos se callaran dejando las sospechas de Ikuko en el aire.

SERENA:

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en mi cuarto, no podía creer lo que había hecho había atacado a mi papa aun que ellos me habían dicho que no fue así al ver mi cara, que había sido un accidente, y al ver que a la mañana siguiente estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de nervios me dijeron que mi papa había resbalado con una arruga de la alfombra golpeado en la mesita junto a mi cama haciendo caer la jarrita y rompiéndola, pero yo sabía que no era así ya que a mi mente empezaron a venir imágenes al día siguiente de la noche anterior

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK

Vi como mi papa enojado paraba de golpe su caminata que había empezado por mi cuarto al ver mi negativa a darles respuestas ala preguntas que me había hecho referente a mis pesadillas y cambio de comportamiento escondiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas, pero al verlo aproximarse con las manos enfrente y queriendo sujetarme sentí como un enorme calor recorría mi cuerpo tensándolo asfixiándome nublando mis sentido haciéndose del control de mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y algún momento me vi recluida dentro de mi propia mente viendo desde fuera lo que ocurría en mis ojos ya no estaba mi papa sino el acercándose para hacerme daño de nuevo cosa que no iba a volver a ocurrir porque aunque estaba encerrada yo veía que era mi papa pero esa ira ese fuego que me quemaba y me asfixiaba tenía el control de mi cuerpo el cual solo veía el peligro acercándose haciendo que le tomara entre mis manos la jarras y rompiéndosela en la cabeza a mi papa lastimándolo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada ya que estaba encerrada dentro de mi misma viendo todo así sin poder hacer nada como cuando él me ….. Después de ver a la supuesta amenaza mi cuerpo empezó relajarse y a sentir de nuevo haciendo darme cuenta de que alguien me sacudía y hablaba era mi mamá tratando de hacer que entrara en razón creo que ha de haber visto que así era por que cuando tome por completo control de mi cuerpo la vi a ella junto a mi papa ayudándolo a incorporarse

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que cuando mi padre a la mañana siguiente me dijo que tenía que presentarme en el consultoría de la doctora Serenity Moon no puse objeciones no quería volver a herir a nadie de mi familia pero de nada había cambiado asistía tres veces por semana pero al igual que mis padres no había logrado abrirme con ella como decirle que era lo que me carcomía por dentro lentamente esta rabia, este sentimiento de impotencia de culpa y de remordimiento que era como un veneno que me envenenaba día a día y del cual ya me estaba haciendo adicta con el paso de los días sentía como este veneno en vez de debilitarme me hacía cada vez mas fuerte si ya que había empezado una metamorfosis en mi ya no me la pasaba triste al menos no en mi casa, fuera me había vuelto agresiva ahora cualquiera que me mirara feo o que me contrariara era víctima de esa furia embriagadora que dejaba salir gustosa y a la cual entregaba mi cuerpo por completo, mientras en mi casa seguía igual no quería seguir preocupando a mis padres o esa era lo que me decía internamente aunque la verdad es que no quería que siguieran acosándome con sus preguntas y preocupaciones, pero con lo que la doctora Moon les había dicho parecían tranquilos y conformes o eso creía yo hasta que entre y los escuche algo dentro mi nueva coraza se partió quise ir a abrazarlos pero en vez de eso irrumpí en la sala a paso veloz sorprendiéndolos rumbo mi cuarto

Al entrar a mi cuarto no pude mas y me derrumbe y empezaron a salir de mi gruesa lagrimas y de mi garganta empezó a formarse un grueso nudo que hacía que buscara aire con desesperación mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, al ver cómo salía de mi un pequeño gemido y con él otros más subiendo de intensidad prendí el sonido de audio a todo volumen, cosa que ya no preocupaba a mis padres ya que días atrás lo hacía hecho costumbre pero para mi mala suerte empezó a sonar una canción de un grupo que me gustaba mucho haciendo por completo mi coraza trizas

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré_

_En el miserable mañana_

_Mirare en el cielo buscare las señales_

_Que nos contaran todo lo que seremos mañana_

_Leeré los libros de muchos continentes_

_Para contarte todo sobre leyendas del pasado_

_Esperare por el sol en la cima del mundo_

_Para contarte todo sobre la belleza de la luz_

_si ves dentro de tu alma el mundo se abrirá a tus ojos_

_Ya lo veras…_

_**Con cada estrofa lloraba ya que así me sentía, me sentía miserable con mi futuro miserable pero también ansiosa de que alguien me dijera que había luz que buscaría esa luz y vendría amia contarme a reconfortarme pero aun que había gente a mi alrededor me sentía terriblemente sola aunque hubiera alguien que me enseñara al luz yo no podría verla por eso lloraba mientras seguía cantando la vocalista la canción… **_

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino de mañana_

_Miserable_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Estaré bajo la lluvia esperando que una canción venga_

_Mirare los colores de un místico arcoíris_

_Estaré afuera en la noche_

_Viendo a la luna, las estrellas fugaces_

_Para decirte lo mucho que hay en el universo_

_Si ves dentro de tu alma el mundo se abrirá, a tus ojos_

_Ya lo veras_

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_En el miserable mañana_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

_**Aun que llegase a dejar que alguien se acercara no podría amarlo ya que no existía nada dentro de mí que pudiera decir que era amor él me había dejado vacía había esa maldita noche al igual que los otros dos días siguientes solo un cascaron vacio sabía que yo tenía la culpa si no hubiera mentido esa noche para salir con el sino hubiera insistido en quedarme sola mientras mi familia iba a visitar a mis tíos, si tan solo no hubiera dicho que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Mina eran tantos reproches que me hacía a mi misma mientras me culpaba y al mismo tiempo imploraba porque alguien viniera a mi pero quien si los había defraudado hasta, mis amigas habían sido víctimas de mis ataques de furia y si se enteraran de lo que le había pasado no sabrían que era una basura no me decía internamente mientras me sumergía en la inconsciencia llorando y oyendo la canción **_

_Esperare por el sol den la cima del mundo_

_Para contarte todo sobre la belleza de la luz_

_Estaré afuera en la noche... buscando algunas_

_Estrellas fugaces_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Mirare en el cielo_

_Buscare las señales_

_Esperare por el sol en la cima del mundo_

_Mirare en el cielo_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)

en este capítulo y en siguiente son puros POV de la protagonista y como su vida cambio después del incidente en el departamento de Darién les aclaro lo que realmente ocurrió nuestra protagonista guarda celosamente el secreto eso solo lo saben ellos dos así que tal vez no los aclare alo largo de la historia también tocare el tabú de credos así que antes de todo pido disculpas por adelantado si afecto susceptibilidades también será el final un poco del trauma que aqueja a la protagonista dándole paso a capítulos mas relajados espero y disfruten de la historia así como yo disfruto escribiéndola y recuerden dejarme uno que otro consejo critica o solo para decirme que tal les va gustando la historia en un review que como ustedes saben son como gasolina motor impulsor de un autor de fanfic, sin más me despido agradeciéndoles el tiempo que toman el leer esta loca historia salida de mi loquita cabecita :D

Recomendación de música MISERE MANI de ErA QUE FUE LA CANCION QUE SALE EN ESTE CAPITULO. y con la cual me inspire para hacer el capitulo :D

**ISIS GREMORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA SALIDA DE MI LOCA CABECITA**

****En esta parte de la historia toco un tema tabú como es la fe y la creencia de algunas personas no lo hago con ánimos de ofender ni de fijar posturas pero como bien especifique en el sumario y el primer capítulo el protagonista Seiya es un chico lindo y tierno cristiano aun que mi historia no es de ese tipo si es una pequeña parte importante del drama sin más espero que disfruten leyéndola****

**DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**CUANDO LA IRA ES MI MOTOR DE TODOS LOS DIAS**

-¿Serena que te ha pasado?... tu no eras así ahora ¡mírate! ahora fumas y mira la forma en que portas el uniforme – se quejo Mina – ¿cierto? Serena jamás te habíamos visto esta faceta y realmente nos asustas – dijo asintiendo una tímida Amy

– pues, esto es lo que soy ahora y si no les gusta pueden ir buscándose a otra amiga que las proteja sobre todo tu Amy creo que ya es tiempo de que aprendas a defenderte y a usar otra cosa aparte de tu cerebro como por ejemplo ese cuerpecito que te cargas no crees – le dije a Amy acercándome a ella amenazadoramente

-¡NI TE ATREVAS! Serena Tsukino – escuche gritar a Lita quien junto a Rei se acercaban rápidamente – hacer ¿Qué? ¿No se a que te refieres? – le dije mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo hacia la cafetería de la escuela no sin antes dirigirle una mirada despectiva a Amy y golpeando con el hombro al pasar a lita quien detenía a Rei que amenazaba con lanzarse sobre de mi – no tiene caso Rei déjala – escuche decirle a Lita – ¿cómo que no tiene caso? si alguien no le pone un alto ….. – alcance a escuchar a Rei haciendo que me volviera

– si alguien no me pone un alto ¿Qué?… Rei ¿acaso tu? ¿Piensas ponérmelo? – le dije en tono socarrón – o tal vez…. ¿Serán algunas de ustedes? – dije dirigiéndoles una gélida mirada al tiempo que las señalaba una por una. Sabía que si ellas seguían siendo mis amigas es porque son chicas con un gran pero gran corazón y nobles sentimientos ya que realmente cada día me portaba mal con ellas mis ataques de furia no solo estaban dirigidos a las personas que por alguna razón quisieran molestarme sino también a la gente cercana a mi aun que al principio no era así ya que estaban dirigidos a quienes me molestaban por ejemplo Ann y sus secuaces que me molestaban a mí y a mis amigas o cuando defendí a Amy de unas chicas que la molestaban llamándola nerd, palurda buena para nada, eso había dejado de interesarme ahora me había convertido en alguien peor que Ann o las chicas que molestaban a Amy, ya que últimamente cualquier excusa era buena para sacar ese veneno convertido en furia que corroía mi cuerpo ahora también ellas eran victimas mías ¡o cielos! ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo? no podía seguir así lastimándolas así que haciendo acopio del poco buen corazón que me quedaba y antes de seguir haciéndoles más daño di por terminada nuestra amistad de toda una vida ya que desde el maternal nos habíamos hecho amigas inseparables.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que había dejado de hablarles a mis queridas amigas ahora éramos como desconocidas me sentía morir, me sentía sola sin alguien que me ayudara y maldiciéndolo a cada momento ya que gracias a, **EL** mi vida se había vuelto un verdadero infierno pensaba en voz alta en el baño de mujeres del instituto que estaba vacío gracias a que ya habían empezado las clases y todos se encontraban dentro de los salones o eso creía ya que cuando levante mi cara hacia al espejo para ver si no se reflejaba en mi rostro el dolor que sentía cuando vi a Molly que estaba saliendo de uno de los cubículos y con voz trémula pero llena de confianza me dijo _**"NO JAMAS ESTARAS SOLA HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE AMA MUCHISIMO SOLO ESTA QUE TU QUIERAS ACEPTARLO" **_

-¿Que no estoy sola?.. ¿Qué hay alguien que me ama? y podrías decirme quien carajos es esa dichosa persona o ese alguien… ah ya se de seguro me vas a decir que es Dios ¿o no?... pues te diré algo no creo que sea tan bueno como tú dices sino no habría tantos asesinos ni violadores ni ninguna otras atrocidades que existen en el mundo y si no me crees te lo demostrare – le dije a modo de burla y empezando a sentir como mi ira iba empezando a surgir me acerque hacia ella apretando los puños de manera amenazadora acorralándola en el cubículo del cual ella había salido, pensé que iba a gritar pero en vez de, eso se me quedo mirando altivamente al tiempo que yo me le iba encima – ¡claro que sí! **él** es alguien bueno y nos quiere solo está en que le habrás tu corazón el te sanara y podrá liberarte de lo que te mantiene atormentándote – me decía mientras yo descargaba mis puños en ella – ¿Por qué en vez de estarme diciendo un montón de tonterías a mi te aconsejo que mejor le pidas a **EL, al que tanto defiendes y crees** que te ayude a ti?. Manteniéndote la boca cerrada ya que si no paras de decirme estupidez no tendré más opción que cerrarla yo y créeme que no vendrá** EL a** detenerme- diciéndole esto último le dio un gran golpe haciendo que golpeara su cabeza en el retrete haciendo que perdiera la conciencia al ver esto me levante y trate de salir rápido pero fui detenida por la profesora Mónica que había salido a buscarnos a ella y a mi

Al ver a la maestra Mónica parada en el marco de la puerta del baño me sentí palidecer sobre todo por que tenia resto de sangre de Molly producto de la golpiza que le había dado y cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia mi volví a sentir lo mismo que había sentido el día que lastime a mi papa la única diferencia es que no era ira lo que me aprisionaba a mi misma sino un miedo opresor que hizo que me desconectara de todo y viendo todo como si estuviera viendo un episodio de una serie de televisión ya que sentía que no era yo la que estaba siendo conducida por la maestra hacia la oficina del director después de llevar a Molly a la enfermería a que la atendieran, no simplemente no era yo.

.

Me suspendieron de inmediato de la escuela y regresaría hasta después de las vacaciones de verano ya que estaba por concluir el semestre, el por qué solo me suspendieron y no fui expulsada inmediatamente de la escuela ya que eso ameritaba que me ocurriera por la golpiza que le propine a Molly fue gracias a ella ya que convenció a sus padres para que a su vez ellos convencieran tanto al director como a la policía y a mis padres que la mejor solución para ayudarme no era la expulsión ni pasar un tiempo en el correccional sino ayudarme a controlar mis ataques de ira en un campamento que los padres de Molly ayudaban con el patrocinio y que se dedicaba a ayudar a muchachos con problemas al principio mis padres se opusieron ya que algo del campamento no les gustaba.

pero no habían más opciones así que terminaron aceptando no sin antes poner una condición a la opción del campamento que era la que después de regresar del campamento la doctora Moon me hiciera una evaluación ¿ignoro el Por qué?, ya que para ser sinceros el campamento a mi parecer era la mejor de las opciones hasta que llego el día que tenía que ir al susodicho campamento y llegue ahí que comprendí el por qué mis padres se mostraban reacios al principio a, aceptarlo era un campamento cristiano y mis padres al ser católicos sin ofender a los cristianos pero es que nunca he entendido que lloren o se tiren en sus reuniones lo encuentro algo intimidante claro que a los ojos de ellos nosotros somos algo libertinos que después de pecar vamos corriendo a que el padre nos absuelva y volvemos a la andadas, el chiste es que al igual que yo o como a mi humilde punto de vista lo veo nos etiquetamos nos rechazamos cuando nos topamos con personas que no comparten nuestras creencias y eso es lo que nos ocurría a mis padres y a mí. pero pronto muy pronto iba a cambiar de idea y de manera de pensar ya que no solo me libre de mis demonios internos sino que volví a encontrarme a mi misma a perdonarme a entender que algunas cosas no son ni serán culpa nuestras pero sobre todo volvía encontrar el amor y no solo el amor de la persona de la que Molly me hablo sino el de un buen muchacho haciéndome que no todos son iguales pero aun que no lo crean me insto y ayuda a perdonar a él a Darién Shields y a dar carpetazo a ese capítulo doloroso de mi vida pero sobre todo me enseño que de cada experiencia de la vida por más dolorosa que sea se puede sacar lo mejor de ella para ser alguien mejor en la vida. Pero sobre todo volví a recuperar a mis queridas amigas que junto con Molly, Seiya y EL MI AMIGO FIEL ya sabrán a quien me refiero si al de arriba todos ellos son mis mas grandes tesoros mejor que cualquier perla o tesoro por mas inmenso que este sea por el resto de mis días…..

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (MIAS)

BUENO COMO BIEN DIJE AL PRINCIPIO EN ESTE CAPITULO TOQUE EL TABU DE LA CREENCIA DE CREDOS LES ACLARO NO FIJO POSTURA NI QUIERO HERIR SUSCEPTIBILADES SI AGUIEN SE SINTIO OFENDIDO AL LEER ESTO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, COMO VUELVO A ACLARAR MI HISTORIA NO TRATA CIEN PORCIENTO SOBRE ESTE TEMA AUN CUANDO EL ESCENARIO DE MI HISTORIA SE EFECTUARA EN UN CAMPAMENTO CRISTIANO, NO DE LO QUE TRATARA MI HISTORIA ES DE LA AMISTAD Y CAMADERIA QUE SURGIRA EN ESE CAMPAMENTO DONDE VARIOS CHICOS CON DIFERENTES PROBLEMAS SE REUNEN Y SE AYUDAN MUTUAMENTE ENCONTRANDOLE SOLUCION ASUS PROBLEMAS

ACLARADO ESTO LES INFORMO QUE POR FIN TERMINAMOS UN POCO CON EL PROBLEMA EXISTENCIAL DE NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA YA QUE APARECERA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA SEIYA QUE AUN QUE ES TODO UN PAN DE DIOS DERROCHADOR DE MIEL Y AMOR NUESTRA SERENA LE ENSEÑARA QUE AVECES EL ESTAR FUERA DE CONTROL DE SUS EMOCIONES NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO LE ENSEÑARA, A ENTENDER QUE NO TIENE QUE SER TODO EN LA VIDA AMOR ASI COMO SERENA TIENE QUE APRENDER QUE NO TODO TIENE QUE SER ODIO EN ESTA VIDA QUE SON SOLO CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDA EN ESTA VIDA COMO DICEN POR AHÍ

NI TODO EL AMOR, NI TODO EL ODIO EN ESTA VIDA… BUENO EL DICHO ORIGINAL, ES ASI NI TODO EL AMOR NI, TODO EL DINERO ALA PERSONA QUE AMAS PERO AQUÍ NINGUNO ES RICO ASI QUE MODIFIQUE UN POCO EL DICHO JEJEJE

BUENO SIN MÁS NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: D

GRAXIAS A seleneandrussellmartinez, hinashi y a lunática Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA

**ISIS GREMORY**


	4. Chapter 4

_DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS_

_CAPITULO 4_

_Quien dijo que la adaptación es fácil para todos los seres vivos en especial los humanos- ¡mintió!_

_CAMPAMENTO NUEVA VIDA_

SEIYA:

La verdad no entiendo cómo me deje convencer para ir al campamento se supone que es para jóvenes con problemas y yo no tengo ninguno, pero eme aquí acompañando a mis dos primos como voluntario a salvar a esas pobres almas de jóvenes caídos en desgracia según mi prima Meiling Metalia de cariño le decimos MM su hermano Eriol y yo, ella es la presidenta del grupo cristiano de jóvenes adolescente de nuestra congragación cristiana llamada Joyas Cristianas, ella y sus amigas eran el grupo de populares en nuestro circulo así como en cualquier otro circulo fuera o no cristiano existen y siempre existirán y como presidenta de dicho grupo estaba obligada a salvar el alma de Eriol que era el que tenía que asistir a dicho campamento ya que se había dejado tentar por el demonio según me comento muy preocupada MM y como buen chico criado bajo una estricta disciplina cristiana no podría rehusar el llamado sobre todo cuando dos veces el demonio había atacado a mi familia ya que mi prima Molly también fue cruelmente atacada por unos de los esbirros de, el, que tomo apariencia de una de las compañeras de escuela de ella y ¡eso si que no! mi deber y obligación moral cristiana no me lo permitía dejar de hacer algo al respecto iba pensando en eso cuando la voz MM me saco de mi divagación personal

-por fin llegamos al campamento NUEVA VIDA no creen que es un lugar hermoso mírenlo chicos aprécienlo en toda su magnificencia, observen como aquí converge la naturaleza y el ser humano bajo la fuerza y el cuidado del señor – la vi decirlo sonriendo mientras levantaba las manos al cielo y cerraba los ojos en una especie de oración interna, y se bajaba de la camioneta acondiciona especialmente para poder transportar a Eriol que había quedado paralitico unos 5 años atrás

-el lugar es grandioso sin duda MM pero parece que no todos podremos apreciarlo por completo – le dije señalando con la cabeza a Eriol quien emprendía la huida en busca de su novia o como le decía su hermana su demonio personal ya que al ser judía rechazaba al hijo de Dios como su salvador y eso hacía que ser convirtiera en todo un reto para mi prima ya que por ser la novio de su hermano tenía que librarla del tormento eterno

-¿adónde vas Eriol? se supone que estas aquí para entablar tu comunión con el SEÑOR no para estar de vacaciones con la hereje de tu novia – le grito Meiling exasperada – sabes que MM podrías ir dejar de ser una maldita arpía y dejarnos en paz ni creas que me tendrás pegado a ti soy un invalido no un inútil además lo que deje o no deje de hacer que más te da es mi ALMA no la tuya – le escuche gritarle a su hermana mientras se alejaba, ella me volteo a ver buscando ayuda pero mi mirada estaba fija en la chica rubia que estaba sentada bajo un frondoso árbol de naranja leyendo un libro, sin saber porque o como empecé a caminar hacia ella dejando a MM sola con su reciente frustración

-hola me llamo Seiya mucho gusto – le dije extendiéndole la mano

-mmmmmmm- fue su respuesta

-Acabo de llegar al campamento con mis primos eres también un voluntario en el campamento me gustaría me indicaras donde encuentro al asesor – le dije sin que me molestara la forma en que me ignoraba -¿podrías? – le volví a repetir haciendo que me al fin levantara la mirada del libro cuando al fin le vi la cara no podía creerlo se trataba de ella.

SERENA:

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, estaba ante mí, mi supuesto primer novio ¿qué diablos hacia el aquí? – como ¿Qué? – si ¿Qué diablos hace el aquí? – le respondí a mi odiosa voz interna – por si no lo sabes estas en un campamento cristiano bobita y el es cristiano o se te olvida vives alado de él y desde que tienes uso de razón sabes que su familia es cristiana de hueso colorado por eso tus padres no congenian con los suyos – me decía mi vos interior – eso ya lo sé dime otra cosa que no sepa ¿pero piensa? este es un campamento para chicos problemas que hace ¿el aquí? – seguía peleando conmigo misma cuando el volvió a preguntarme algo así que tuve que dejar mis cavilaciones para después

-¿podrías? – me volvió a repetir sacándome de mi pelea interna

-¿podría? ¿Qué? – le respondí en tono fastidiado tratando de decirle con mi tono que se alejara lo menos que quería era que él me reconociera

-perdona si interrumpo tu lectura pero es que acabo de llegar con mis primos como te decía anteriormente me llamo Seiya Kou, te vi y pensé en pedirte indicaciones sobre dónde dirigirnos – me dijo sonriendo pero en su rostro pude vislumbrar una mirada de sorpresa y reconocimiento al notarlo no pude evitar decir internamente _ ¡leches! lo que me faltaba ¿qué mal habré hecho en mi vida pasada? para estar tan en deuda con el karma para que me tratara tan mal en esta vida o tal vez una estrella del infortunio se había encariñado tanto conmigo que no dejaría en toda esta vida, como para que me pasara ¿esto? , estaba volviendo a divagar cuando una chica se nos acerco

-Seiya por que me dejaste atrás se supone que venimos a restaurar el alma de Eriol, tratar de salvar a su novia y a mi querida amiga y también venimos a salvar a la pobre alma que el ya sabes ¿quién? utilizo para atacar a nuestra querida…- no alcanzo a terminar su frase la chica cuando se percato de mi presencia y me sonrió

-hola me llamo Meiling Metalia mucho gusto y tú?-al verla de cerca con su cara sonriente no pude evitar ver en ella a Ann había algo en ella que me la recordaba sobre manera su voz su forma de hablar que se yo pero algo me hacia recordar a la maldita de Ann lo bueno es que ella no tiene su dúo de tontas que la secunden, ¿pero qué relación tenían estos dos? no pude evitarme preguntarme, pero justo cuando iba a responder él lo hizo por mi

-ella es la señorita serena Tsukino o ¿me equivoco? – lo dijo mientras me señalaba y al mismo tiempo me hacia la pregunta para sacarlo de la duda muy sutilmente pero que mas daba negarlo si todas las benditas mañanas pasaban lista antes del desayuno así que mas daba

- si soy serena Tsukino mucho gusto _respondí con una sonrisa fingida

-y si no se les importa me voy a otro lugar deseo estar sola

-claro que no es más soy yo quien debería disculparse pero no pensé que hubiera nada de malo en venir a saludar a mi ex novia – me dijo el al tiempo que encogía los hombros, dejándome con la boca abierta

-tu ¿ex novia? Seiya como es ¿que yo no sabía nada?,¿ más bien como es que no me contaste? no es justo primero Eriol clava un puñal en mi corazón y ahora tu, pero ¿qué les pasa, a ustedes dos? – escuche a la chica reclamarle al tiempo que se le colgaba del brazo

Yo no salía de mi asombro así que cuando él empezó a alejarse con la chica aun colgada del brazo y haciéndole pucheros no pude evitar pensar que todos los hombres son iguales unos misóginos además de aclararme de el por qué, el estaba aquí.

había sucumbido a las hormonas así que el buen chico cristiano de mi mente no era tan bueno al ver como se le colgaba esa copia barata de la bruja de Ann, pero antes que nada tenía que saber cómo diablos se había enterado de que yo había contado tal mentira sobre nosotros dos juro por ustedes ya saben quien ya que hasta yo soy consciente de que no se debe de jurar en vano en nombre de dios y menos si era un juramento para matar y torturar a alguien y eso es lo que le iba a hacer a quien resultara culpable si señor no escaparían del castigo se SERENA TSUKINO tan fácilmente ni el por restregarme a su nueva novia y ni el que lo puso al tanto de mi mentira, ¡no señor!

.

.

Decir que mi estancia ahí era más o menos pasable seria mentirles ya que desde el y la tal MM llegaron habían hecho un caos total ya no podía encontrar ni un minuto de paz con sus afirmaciones el SEÑOR esto el SEÑOR es lo otro yo creía en el pero al extremo de mencionarlo en todo momento para mi es demasiado además el hecho de no saber cómo diablos se entero de mi pequeña mentira Seiya y menos que junto a la odiosa de MM quisieran librarme de las garras del infierno y no me quitaran los ojos de encima es realmente desesperante

-auuuhhh no puedo más….. – grite con todas mis fuerzas después de que lograra escabullirme de la vigilancia de esos dos

-umm ya veo que tú también eres victima de la reina de las joyas cristianas emisaria del señor en ayudar a bla, bla , bla, bla dime ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir cigarros? es mas ¿tienes algunos? – me voltee rápidamente y asustada a ver a quien pertenecía la voz

-lo siento no tengo ninguno y no creo que pueda decir donde conseguir unos aquí – le respondí ala bella chica de ojos color amatista y pelo negro largos

-es una verdadera lástima bueno creo que tendré que conseguir ayuda de esa persona – me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se alejaba

Vi como se alejaba y no pude sentir curiosidad por la extraña chica y lo más importante parece ser que a ella también le caía mal Meiling Metalia lo cual ya era mucho para mí por lo cual no pude evitar seguirla ya que si no tenia alguien con quien hablar me iba a volver loca y terminaría golpeando a la odiosa de MM metiéndome en más problemas y asegurándome un lugar en la correccional, además me intrigaba la manera de cómo iba a solucionar su problema pero sobre todo el dije de su collar fue lo que me llamo mucho más la atención su estrella de David ella era una judía que hacia ella aquí…

-espera... – le grite – ¿si, se te ofrece algo? – me respondió al tiempo que se volvía hacia mi

-creo que te ayudare – le dije a manera de respuesta

-mmm creo que no me estaría mal algo de ayuda extra aun que con la ayuda de esa persona no creo que la necesite pero ya que tu al igual que yo odiamos este lugar señorita correccional – al ver mi cara de sorpresa ante su declaración se rio y empezó a avanzar

-¿vienes o no? miss correccional pero he de advertirte que cuando se entere la reina MM y el santo Seiya de que ¿tú fuiste? La persona que golpeo a su queridísima prima Molly imagino la tendrás mas difícil así que será mejor que consigas amigos y pronto ¿no crees? además que yo no diré nada sobre quién es esa persona aunque ya andan investigando con los consejeros del campo y como ellos son auxiliares no dudo que terminen diciéndoles o tal vez alguien lo evite ¿quién sabe? todo dependerá de tus decisiones – me dijo al tiempo que en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa perversa que me dio escalofríos sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa que decía o vienes conmigo o sere yo quien te dé en bandeja de plata a mm yo misma la he utilizado para chantajear y conseguir lo que quiero es mas pienso que por eso se acerco a mí,… a mi ooh dios te prometo que si me libras de mm y de esta chica jamás me volveré a meter en problemas al tiempo que levantaba mi cabeza y miraba al cielo quien dijo que la adaptación del ser humano es la mejor… mintió

N/A

Chicas aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia espero les guste he de decirles que a partir de este capítulo y los próximos mencionare a varios personajes de la historia hermana de mi querida himoto y amiguis seleneandrussellmartinez ¡SALVADOS! en la cual hemos acordado emparejarlas no es un crossover solo x alguna extraña razón se encuentran en dicho campamento dicho esto me despido nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	5. Chapter 5 Jamas conoci a alguien como tu

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAP. 5

JAMAS HABIA CONOCIDO A ALGUIEN COMO TU….. ¡AISSH!

-En serio Serena ¿podrías dejar de ponerme apodos estúpidos?

-lo haría si tu dejaras de ser tan inútil por tu culpa vamos perdiendo ¡estúpido Seiya!

-¿por mi culpa?¿ estás loca o que te pasa? parece ser que tu cabeza en forma de bombón no te deja ver más allá de ella

-¿disculpa como me llamaste?…. ¿Que mi cabeza tiene forma de qué?…. Descerebrado

- ¡de bombón que tienes cabeza de bombooom!… si tu no hubieras estado peleando conmigo en el concurso de tres piernas ni te hubieras puesto histérica cuando te rodee con mis brazos la espalda no estaríamos abajo en la puntuación y a punto de ser los encargados de la limpieza de los baños

-eso no me importa Seiya no se cómo arreglas esto pero de que lo arreglas lo arreglas sino atente a las consecuencias ¿entendiste? – declaro la rubia al tiempo que golpeaba con su dedo índice su pecho

-¿qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Vas a golpearme como a Molly eso harás?

La chica lo vio con los ojos entornados al tiempo que le preguntaba

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-el, como lo supe no es de tu incumbencia y si perdemos o no es algo que a mí me tiene sin cuidado que te guste o no – le dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro al encaminarse hacia la parte central del campo donde se iba a realizar la próxima actividad

.

.

.

UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LAS ACTIVIDADES FISICAS DEL CAMPAMENTO NUEVA VIDA

-desde que llegaste aquí y vistes a esa chica has estado muy al pendiente de ella Seiya ¿realmente fue tu novia?

-no sé de qué me hablas MM además de que desde que llegamos hemos estado ocupados organizando los servicios los círculos de lectura bíblica y ahora la organización de las actividades

-ummm si tú lo dices – le dijo la pelinegro a su primo al tiempo que se alejaba a encontrarse con sus dos amigas que venían a su encuentro

-gracias a dios te encontramos

-que ocurre Neherenia

-te necesitamos para que coordines las actividades que re realizaran la próxima semana

-ok ahorita voy – al tiempo que volteaba a ver al pelinegro – vienes y me ayudas – le dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-creo que no MM creo que mejor voy a vigilar un rato a Eriol no crees – le dijo al tiempo que se esforzaba a dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa

Lo que MM le había mencionada era cierto desde el incidente que tuvieron el día que llego y que la había visto ahí tenia curiosidad por saber que hacia ahí ella y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le gustaba la rubia y hubiera deseado haberle hablado desde antes ya que eran vecinos desde hacia bueno toda la vida lo han sido su familia con los Tsukino también hubiera sido grandioso haber sido su novio pero no, nunca le hablo y mucho menos fue su novio así que al recordar el día en que sus amigas lo habían abordado es mas lo habían estado acechando por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin una tarde lluviosa lo acorralaron en una cafetería y le habían reclamado el por qué había terminado con su amiga que si el ser yo cristiano y ella católica significaba que ella era poca cosa para mí, que era un cerrazonico de mente cerrada le habían dicho al recordarlo no pudo evitar mover la cabeza y sonreír ya que ni siquiera le habían dado oportunidad de defenderse sobre todo porque él no sabía nada de lo que ellas hablaban

-¡¿yo novio de quien?! – les había dicho

-si no te hagas el inocente de quien más podría ser sino Serena de quien mas

- de Serena ¿cual Serena?

-sí que eres un tarado así que si era cierto lo que pensabas Mina – había dicho una de ellas

-claro que si Lita un hombre es un hombre así sea cristiano católico budista o de cualquier religión siempre son iguales una insensibles egoístas que cuando terminan con una chica es como si nunca hubiéramos existido – le decía la chica mientras lo golpeaba con el dedo índice el pecho acusadoramente

Realmente ese día me enoje demasiado con esas chicas aun que mas me enoje con Serena Tsukino mi vecina ya que jamás había tenido nada que ver con ella es mas jamás habíamos cruzado palabras

-señoritas realmente no se de lo que me están hablando así que si me disculpan me voy – les dije empujándolas era la primera vez que actuaba así enojado y mas con chicas

-Seiya me escuchas – escuche una voz que me saco de mis recuerdos y solo para toparme con la causa de mis divagaciones "maldita sea" pensé al tiempo que me congele ya que jamás en mis 18 años había maldecido

-si claro que sí ¿que se te ofrece?

-a mi nada solo que parece ser que seremos pareja en esta maldita semana de actividades del campamento que un Tarado o Tarada propuso dizque para conocernos mejor

-¡TARADO! Disculpa pero fui yo quien lo propuso

-por eso vuelvo a repetir TA-RA-DO y por tu culpa estaré liada contigo y las malditas actividades

Diablos esta chica me sacaba de quicio y ahí estoy de nuevo volviendo a nombrar al innombrable y todo por ella que tenia esta chica que hacía que todo mi buen comportamiento y emociones controladas se fueran por la borda ¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-por favor acérquense daremos inicio ala actividades del campamento de esta semana – gritaba por el altavoz el coordinador haciendo que todos nos reuniéramos en torno a el

-¡TENEMOS QUE PARTICIPAR A FUERZAS! – escuche a muchos gritar y varias voces de aceptación se le unieron estaba claro que ellos no querían dicha actividad es mas había oído que le arrancarían las bolas a quien hubiera sugerido tal cosa si fuera hombre y si era mujer la dejarían calva alo cual me hicieron tragar grueso por lo que había sabido de estos chicos eran capaz de eso y más, y más al saber que entre ellos estaba ella y como no reconocerla solo bastaba con mirar su cabeza de bombón

En serio al verla ahí dentro de la bolita me hacia tragar grueso, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente ya que fui interceptado por la esbirro del mal causante de que estuviera acompañando a MM y a Eriol

Nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidoji

-chico lindo ¿dime tanto te gusta mi amiga la rubia?

Lo que me faltaba ahora también la novia de mi primo me acosaba con esa clase de preguntas – ¿y si así fuera habría algún problema? – le conteste algo molesto

-para nada es más me resultaría interesante este campamento si fuera así – me susurro al oído, mientras se acercaba demasiado a mi – ahora comprendía porque mi primo Eriol estaba loco por ella era pura sensualidad pero por alguna extraña razón su belleza me era indiferente

-claro que si te soy indiferente chico lindo, yo no soy la linda rubia que esta por allá – hablo señalando a Serena, lo cual hizo que me preguntara si aparte de tener en su poder a mi primo y hacerlo desviarse del buen camino era realmente lo que MM decía una esbirro del mal con poderes para leer la mente

- para nada chico lindo pero me gustaría poder hacerlo – ahí estaba otra vez contestándome como si pudiera leerme la mente estaba con una cara de shock, lo cual debió de divertirle por que sufrió un ataque de risa

-enserio sí que eres divertido, no me había equivocado tu, ella y sak harán de este campamento algo único – me dijo señalándome sin parar de reír, pero de pronto se puso seria – pero más te vale no hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta chico lindo – me dijo al tiempo que se alejaba

¿Qué diablos habrá querido decirme con hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta? ¿Qué habrá querido decir?, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que en ese momento mi mente se concentro de nuevo en Serena que se alejaba de la bolita con una mirada perdida

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL

Por fin he vuelto por ti y no abra nadie que me impida tenerte Serena, y menos cuando todo de ti me pertenece, Darién Shields está de regreso por lo que es suyo, mi bello angel.

.

.

.

-¡No por favor!, aléjate, no me toques

-Serena despierta ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-estabas gritando

-por favor olvídalo no fue nada

-ok está bien pero no olvides que aquí estamos tommy y yo por si necesitas hablar con alguien, además en la tarde te alejaste de pronto de todos y tu nunca te habías comportado así, es como si recordaras algo que te da miedo

-gracias Sak, tommy, pero ya estoy bien – atine a decir pero a decir verdad desde la tarde empecé a temer como si él estuviera cerca aun que se que es imposible ya que desde ese día el se había ido y rogaba al cielo que así siguiera. Lejos muy lejos susurre al tiempo que me encogía en la cama envolviéndome con las mantas

CONTINUARA….

Por fin pude seguir con esta historia, en el próximo cap. Es cortito porque es un pov de Darién y ahí sabremos por que salió de escena después de haberle hecho lo que le hizo a sere


	6. Chapter 6Recuerdos y nuevos retos

**DEJEME CURAR TUS HERIDAS**

**CAPITULO 6**

Recuerdos y nuevos retos en la vida del príncipe malvado

Porque con solo una simple mirada establecemos un vínculo entre nosotros, al contacto con alguien creamos una telaraña la cual nos envuelve y nos convierte en comida de araña y tu querida mía eres mi presa

Darién:

Diablos adonde se pudo haber ido Serena ella era mía, por que no lo entendía desde que la había visto ella era quien aplacaría mi deseo y si, ella había aplacado a la bestia por dos meses no había querido dejarla es mas quería llevarla conmigo pero no podía ya que, me había llamado Zafiro que tenía que estar en N.Y a la mayor brevedad posible eso había hecho que dejara a mi dulce ángel después de esos dos gloriosos días

Sé el Valentín, rasga el corazón mío  
Da tu inocencia al más brillante de los sueños  
Este es tiempo de cosecha, prueba el vino rojo sangre  
De este arte dorado es derramado por mi propio corazón

Ese día hace dos meses en mi departamento, no había podido controlarme la desea demasiado y hubiera esperado a que ella hubiera entregado gustosa su corazón mas sin embargo no podía, eso satisfacerla mis ansias de ella por eso había tomado de ella su inocencia su pureza, al igual que en su tiempo hicieran conmigo.

"donde te encontraras mi dulce ángel vuelve que te necesito y por más que te quieras esconder de mi no lo podrás hacer"

Tenía que encontrarla, sus odiosas amigas no me habían querido decir nada y sus padres me cerraron la puerta en mi cara, podía dejar que se siguiera que olvidara pero no, no lo aria ella era mía, ella había aplacado mis ansias por dos meses, gracias a ellas las prostitutas de N.Y no sufrieron considerablemente, sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta un cementerio así que camine hacia una tumba en particular la de ella, mi creadora

"maldita seas Setsuna donde quieras que estés, tú me hiciste lo que soy, y pensar que moriste por mi ausencia pobre idiota". Me reí solo tan solo el pensamiento cruzo mi mente, pero rápido fue borrado ya que al verme en el espejo me hizo darme cuenta que lo mismo me pasaría si no encontraba a Serena pronto

Es tan difícil de ver mi cara  
En la desgracia del espejo frío  
Me pregunto qué es esto, me convertí  
En un desesperado e infantil deseo  
Tan fácil de seducir  
Parece que hay sólo un paso para caer abajo

No dejaría que me pasara lo mismo que a la maldita, y si llegara a ocurrir me aseguraría de llevarme compañía y quien mejor que mi ángel ella me acompañaría al infierno, ella se convertiría en mi acompañante perfecta

Sé el Valentín, rasga el corazón mío  
Da tu inocencia al más brillante de tus sueños

Puedo difícilmente escribir estas líneas  
Porque ya he sellado  
Mi nombre a través del muro de oradores  
Ahora escucha mi nombre  
Sonando como una culpa  
Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a cantar mi canción

Era demasiado tarde como para pedir perdón o tratar de cambiar o¿ por qué cambiar? si ¿por quién?... no había nadie, es mas donde habían estado todos cuando el mal dentro de mi había sido creado, donde no, no había nadie y aun que lo hubiera, a nadie le importaba. además estaban el rostro de todas esas personas al cual él había hecho daño solo porque no podía vengarse de quien realmente mataría si estuviera con vida, mi nombre ya ha sido puesto en oraciones por mis padres y esas mujeres sin nombre, ya fuera para salvarlo o para pedir su cabeza ¿a quién?... a nadie ya que jamás había visto señal de que viera un salvador o un castigador sobre él, y al único ángel en su vida él lo consumaría hasta que sus bellas alas fueran reducidas a cenizas

Sé el Valentín, rasga el corazón mío  
Da tu inocencia al más brillante de...  
Este es tiempo de cosecha, prueba el vino rojo sangre  
De este arte dorado es derramado por mi propio corazón

Si estoy mirando atrás por detrás  
Demasiado largas olvidadas veces  
Hay algo que se está quemando una y otra vez

¡Oh si!... Setsuna algún día nos volveremos a ver en el infierno es una promesa pero no para ser amigos de condena, no, será para que pueda acabar contigo me convertiré en tu castigador allá y no estaré solo mi ángel me acompañara. Todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí eras la mejor la más bella mujer que haya visto en mi vida, hasta que me ataste a tu vida, donde hiciste de mi al monstruo que soy en tu cama, creíste que siempre podrías dominarme pero ya vez no fue así, si tan solo hubieras tenido el valor para doblegarme tu misma pero no usaste a alguien más, jamás fue placer para mí solo para ti y así no es como debió de haber sido querida y yo te lo mostré al doblegar a tu maldito chacal para después doblegarte a ti misma lástima que me canse rápido de ti, pero tú no de mi. pobre idiota todavía te recuerdo suplicándome que te amara mientras te castigaba, pero no recibiste eso de mi en tu ultimo día

Pacto fraude, sanguinario

Vivo en recuerdos, echados en melodías  
Ellas mueren en armonía con codicia y traición

Sé el Valentín, rasga el corazón mío  
Da tu inocencia al más brillante de...  
Este es tiempo de cosecha, prueba el vino rojo sangre  
De este arte dorado es derramado por mi propio corazón

¿Cómo puedo correr de este daño, pena sin final?

Ese día querías que me convirtiera en tu DOM pero no lo hice te prometí que si lograbas excitarme lo seria pero no por más que tu sola te auto flagelaste, no logaste que yo te tocara, y seguiste así por días hasta que encontraste la propia muerte un día después de que me hubiera marchado, eso es lo que no te perdono ¡MALDITA! Yo debí de haber estado presente en ese glorioso día pero me quitaste eso también al igual que me quitaste mi inocencia, tu maldito chacal también pago ese si murió en mis manos es mas creo que desde el infierno lo viste y te habrá dolido ya que a él si lo toque adiós Setsuna es la última vez que vendré a verte ya que gracias a ella tengo otro motivo en mi vida el de consumir a mi ángel, no dejare que me pase lo mismo que a ti sobre todo sin haber cumplido mi propósito.

sin más me aleje y camine hacia la salida no tenía nada que hacer allí, ya que todo había acabado con ella ahora mi nuevo reto era encontrar a Serena y eso era lo que iba a hacer, asi que le subi el volumen al I-pad que siempre llevaba para controlarme escuchando música y deje que la dulce letra de Xandria inundara mi sistema calmando un poco mis emociones

N/A

Creían que Darién no reaparecería claro que si él no dejara ir fácilmente a su presa no, no, no, no ya que en esos dos días Sere hizo algo que hizo que la desea más para él, ella es suya y nadie lo hará desistir de lo contrario como dije anterior mente eso es algo que todavía no me quieren contar esos dos ya que solo me van dando parte por parte lo que ocurrió esos dos dias

Bueno por otro lado es cortito este capítulo ya que había pedido el hilo y la inspiración de la historia pero ya parece que mi musa volvió nos leemos en mi próxima actualización n.n

Isis Gremory


	7. Chapter 7MEMORIAS BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO 7

MEMORIAS BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Porque cada decisión tiene una consecuencia o reacción

-Chicos seamos sinceros cuantos de ustedes han realmente hablado con Dios y meditado el por qué están aquí, además también dice el señor en su bendita palabra ayúdate que yo te ayudare por eso he decidido hacer terapias en grupo – había escuchado hablar al ministro Hien el lunes en la mañana de hace tres semanas atraz después del servicio y la oración

Así que aquí estoy yo y lo que es peor después de pelear con Seiya en toda la semana de actividades en el campamento es estar aquí en la terapia de grupo

-señorita Tsukino nos podría explicar el ¿por qué se encuentra aquí?, ya es la tercera sesión que tenemos y todavía no ha dicho nada – escuche al ministro Hien decirme

-me pregunta el ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-si eso mismo

-estoy aquí por orden de el director de mi instituto, mis padres y los padres de alguien con quien perdí un poco la paciencia – dije algo molesta ya que si no hablaba volverían a atacarme todos todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de la sesión pasada aun que fue molesta al principio gracias a mis nuevas amigas había salido bien librada sobre gracias a Sak, pero dudaba que hoy fuera igual

¿Podria compartirnos el motivo por el cual está aquí señorita Tsukino?. Silencio de mi parte fue la respuesta no me obligarían a decir nada pensaba para mí misma cuando de pronto una chica de pelo ondulado amiga de la tal MM empezó a atacarme

-lo que pasa es que se siente superior o tal vez no lo hace porque necesita una caja con alguien adentro que se diga llamarse cura para poder contarles mentiras y que la absuelvan de todos sus pecados – dijo MM levantándose y parándose enfrente de mí, yo solo sentí como me llenaba de furia al verla, sobre todo porque de ella era de la que menos quería oír acusaciones así que sin darme cuenta me pare, sobre todo porque en la semana de actividades físicas había intentado por todos los medios meterse conmigo y Sak, conmigo porque quería proteger a su querido primo Seiya ahora ya lo sabía gracias al novio de Tommy que era hermano de MM y me informo de su parentesco y con Sak por que al parecer el chico castaño hijo del ministro Hien estaba interesado en Sak y no en ella

-anda atrévete no creas que soy la pobre chica esa ala cual dicen que golpeaste tan salvajemente

-¿Por qué no mejor la exorcizas MM como quisiste hacerlo conmigo?, ella es mas pecadora que yo ¿no crees? – escuche decirle Sak a MM, lo cual hizo que la mirara con unos ojos cargados de furia que igualaba la mía, pero lo cual hizo que riera al imaginármela tratando de exorcizarla y la soltara

-en serio ¿ella trato de hacerlo? – le pregunte soltándola y doblándome por la risa de imaginarme a la pobre Sakura huyendo de MM que la quería exorcizar

-cállate Sakura eso es algo entre el Señor tu y yo – escuche decirle a sak

-por dios MM si me quisiste exorcizar en medio de plena vía publica, pensé que me querían secuestrar

-pero era por tu bien y si no te hubieras resistido no estarías aquí

-estoy aquí para divertirme y Porque mi madre cree que debo de ir al mecánico

-¡MECANICO! – escuche una exclamación generalizada de todos en el recinto

-teorías de mi madre sobre mi rebeldía, pero ese no es el punto o si

- ¡No claro que no! – le dije muerta de la risa mientras se guía imaginándome a MM exorcizándola con la canción de Cry of the Moon de Épica de fondo

-Por favor compórtense y sobre todo explíqueme que quiere decir la señorita Kinomoto – escuche decirle al ministro a MM

-solo hacia lo que usted me pidió – le dijo MM mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada

-¡YO! – Exclamo indignado ante tal señalamiento de MM – ¿Cuándo le pedí hacer tal cosa señorita Meiling?

-cuando nos dijo a las chicas y a mí que teníamos que salvar el alma de Sakura

-¡¿DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE?! – escuche preguntar al chico castaño, hijo del ministro Hien

-antes de responderte eso creo que daré por terminada la sesión de grupo de hoy, solo les pediré que se queden la señorita Kinomoto, usted señorita Meiling y tu también Syaoran

.

.

-Por favor señorita Tsukino me va a decir que solo perdió un poco la paciencia – escuche que me decía el ministro Hien – ¿y podría explicarnos que fue lo que hizo que perdiera la paciencia?

No podría decirle que perdí la paciencia cuando ella trato de consolarme y decime que había alguien que me quería, no estaba loca, así que solo me mordí el labio a modo de respuesta

-señor Hien creo que es todo lo que obtendrá por respuesta de una chica cabeza de bombón – escuche decir a alguien atrás de mi haciendo que el ministro centrara su atención en el

-podría explicarnos ¿por qué la señorita Tsukino es una cabeza de bombón Seiya?

-solo me parece que su cabeza es igual a uno – dijo mientras se ponía enfrente del ministro encogiéndose de hombros

-no está bien que un consejero de campamento se dirija así hacia los campistas

-Seiya jamás pensé que te refirieras a alguien por un sobrenombre, no me digas que tu también has sucumbido al lado oscuro – escuche decir a MM desde la puerta de entrada – por favor dime que no es así

-Tranquila MM no se ¿por qué te pones así?, no es para tanto

-Por favor chicos ustedes los consejeros no deben de estar aquí ya lo habíamos acordado o no, desde el incidente de la primera sesión en grupo

-claro, disculpe la interrupción, pero es que tiene una llamada que dice que es urgente que hablen con el encargado de llevar el campamento Nueva vida, es algo sobre patrocinios – se disculpo MM viendo de reojo a Seiya – no pensábamos interrumpir, estábamos esperando que teminara pero Seiya quiso entrar.

-está bien aquí concluye la sesión del dia de hoy, señorita MM espero haya tomado los datos de la persona que hablo

-claro que sí, todo está anotado

Yo solo agradecí que así fuera pero esperen un momento eso significa que el bueno para nada de Seiya me había ayudado a que el ministro no siguiera interrogándome, ¿Por qué eso no tenía sentido?, pero así había sido ya que me guiño un ojo y me sonrió, pero ya que así había sido tenia la necesidad de darles las gracias aun cuando no tenía ni idea del ¿Por qué? quería hacerlo, asi que me encamine a buscarlo

-esto gracias – le dije cuando lo encontré bajo el árbol donde nos encontramos la primera vez que llego al campamento

-no tienes porque cabeza de bombón – me dijo riendo – la verdad ni yo mismo se porque te ayude

-¿en serio no tienes idea del por qué?

-enserio estoy igual o peor que tu solo sé que vi que estabas pasando un mal rato y se ve que no es la primera vez que lo pasas es mas desde hace un buen tiempo estas pasando un mal rato ¿no es así?

-tu que puedes saber sobre…

-Pasar malos ratos, te sorprenderías saber que casi la mayor parte del tiempo lo hago

-¿TU? Si como no – le dije burlándome de el

-aunque te parezca gracioso o causa de burla así es

-si tu lo dices

-sabes siempre te observe y envidie – escuche decirme – te sorprende pues así es, siempre te observaba con tus amigas y amigos siempre rodeada de ellos, mientras yo siempre he tenido miedo de salir y hacer amigos, miedo de vivir y cuestionar todo lo dicho por mis padres prisionero de mi mismo por así decirlo

-miedo de vivir ¿eeh?, ojala y yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente prudente para…

-¿para?

-nada olvídalo y gracias por lo de… ¿ya sabes?

-claro, sabes hablando contigo se me vino a la mente algo

-si ¿Qué?

-cada decisión tiene una consecuencia, si yo tome la decisión de excluirme de mis compañeros que iban a fiesta temiendo que me fuera a gustar estar con ellos y cambiara lo hice escudándome en que eso haría feliz a mis padres y a dios, y la consecuencia fue que me volví un antipático cerrazonico que no acepta mas verdad que la que siempre he creído alguien que no acepta los cambios, pero bueno es de sabios darse cuenta de los errores y aceptar consejos de los demás aun que no te gusten, pero ya basta de filosofía ¿no crees?

-claro

-así que no te preocupes por lo de hace rato no me debes nada, bueno me voy a buscar al hijo del ministro Hien para ponerme de acuerdo, ¿ya sabes cosas de consejeros?

-está bien y otra vez gracias

-no hay de qué cabeza de bombón, fue un placer – dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se alejaba, no pude evitar sonreír y eso me hizo sentir muy bien

.

.

.

.

-Entonces que jalamos al lado oscuro a más almas – decía una muy sonriente Tomoyo

-no sé qué quieres decir Tommy cuales almas – se quejaba Sak además siempre que tienen esa sonrisa Eriol y tú me asustan

-no es para tanto Sak además esa dos almas ilusas de las que hablo estarían más que gustosas de ser seducidos por el lado oscuro ¿o no es así Eriol?

-claro que si Darling más que gustosos – dijo riéndose el chico de ojos azules y gafas

-me podrían explicar de quienes están hablando – me dirigí a la parejita de tortolos, haciendo que solo giraran los ojos

-enserio que ustedes dos son las más despistadas que he conocido, y tu darling – dijo una divertida Tomoyo a su novio Eriol

-igual amor es una suerte que tu y yo seamos sus amigos

-gracias chicos, pero al igual que Sere quiero saber a quienes se refieren – pregunto una exasperada Sakura ante las insinuaciones de sus dos mejores amigos

- pues nada más y nada menos que tara, taran

-por favor Tomoyo suéltenlo ya – casi les grite ya que al igual que Sak no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que esos dos planeaban y eso no era bueno

-Está bien aguafiestas se trata de nada más y nada menos que de…

-¡Tomoyo! – gritamos Sak y yo al mismo tiempo al ver que se volvía a quedar callada

-pues de quienes más, sino de..

-¡SI! ¿Quiénes?

-por favor amor ya diles que se trata de syaoran y Seiya ¿no vez como las tienes? – dijo Eriol muerto de la risa

-darling te has ganado un castigo por interferir con mi diversión – escuche que le decía Tomoyo a Eriol al tiempo que lo besaba muy provocativamente para luego decirle, espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que será lo único que recibirás por mi parte en dos días

-¿por favor? Debes estar bromeando – se quejo Eriol para luego voltearnos a ve con cara enojada y culpándonos – y todo por su culpa ya no las vuelvo a ayudar – fue lo último que le oímos decir ya que se alejo refunfuñando y gritando – dos días eres una akuma Tomoyo Daidoji

-siempre amor, por eso me quieres – fue lo único que le grito Tomoyo a manera de respuesta volviéndose a centrar en nosotras – entonces que me dicen traigo a esa dos almas al lado oscuro que me dicen

-¿y por que nos preguntas a nosotras? – contesto Sak

-Por qué seria por ustedes que lo haría chicas

-mmm entonces no es por tu diversión personal a costa de nosotras – le dije

-bueno en parte si y en parte es porque quiero joderme a MM

-Tomoyo ¿que lenguaje es ese? – la regaño Sakura, haciéndome reir

-¿podrias explicarme como te la joderias haciendo eso? – le pregunte

-¿tu también Sere? – chillo Sak haciéndonos volver a reír

Bueno el plan de Tomoyo era simple a su parecer ya que consistía en dejar sin aliados a MM trayéndonos al lado oscuro al hijo del ministro Hien y a su primo favorito y mano derecha Seiya como con miel en pocas palabras conmigo y Sak ya que según ella estaban que babeaban por nosotras, cosa que solo ella veía , pero no se podía llevarle la contra sin que te dieran miedo sus castigos asi que la dejamos seguir con sus locos planes

.

.

.

.

-¿estás seguro Hien de dejar que alguien venga no es extraño que pidan eso?

- la verdad no lo veo muy bien así no podrán decir que no hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer

-tienes razón y quien vendrá por parte de Shields Corp.

-su nombre es Alexander Chiba

-Esperemos que los muchachos se acoplen a él ya ves que les costó mucho adaptarse, además que será el quien dirija la sesión de grupo

-esperemos que si, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso hasta la próxima semana mientras, tengo algo de lo que encargarme

-ya… de separar a Seiya y Syaoran de esos chicos ¿ y cómo lo harás?

-no te preocupes la señorita MM tiene una idea que pueda y funcione, es mas no es que pueda funcionar va a funcionar ya lo veras

-veremos bueno, espero y también logres sacar a la hija de Nadeshiko de esas malas compañías

-claro que si, no lo dudes Fujitaka, pero espero que tu y la Señora Kinomoto , estén llevando todo, por el buen camino viejo amigo ya que no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también – dijo el ministro Hien a su amigo al otro lado del teléfono

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Seiya en el miedo a vivir había dicho, pero lo que me impedía dormir esta noche y me intrigaba era el hecho de que en estos últimos días me sentía temerosa como si no estuviera segura, como me sentí aquella noche amarrada en el cuarto de, el, me revolví en mi catre inquieta y con la sensación de pánico a flor de piel que diablos me pasaba, pensé al darme cuenta que no iba a poder dormir otra vez esta noche, me levante de mi catre y me puse una sudadera y abrí con cuidado la puerta de la cabaña que compartía con Sak y Tommy esperando no despertarlas y sali de ella dejando que la oscuridad y el frio de la noche me envolviera dirigiéndome hacia mi lugar favorito bajo el árbol donde había hablado hoy con Seiya así que prendi mi Ipod tratando de olvidar mis miedos pero no fue lo que ocurrió ya que la bella música hizo lo que yo me negaba a hacer el llorar y recordar la soledad en la que me había encerrado

Medianoche, ningún sonido en las calles,  
¿La luna ha perdido su memoria?  
Está sonriéndo sola.  
En la luz de la lámpara,  
Los marchitos dejan su colecta a mis pies,  
Y el viento empieza a gemir.

.

Oh si tan solo pudiera olvidar, el me quito mi alegría, ya no era esa chiquilla que reia y confiaba ciegamente en las personas, esa estúpida niña que por vergüenza de ser la última de sus amigas en haber tenido novio, se había inventado uno, no ya lo era deje que por una mala decisión me quitaran eso

Memoria, completamente sola a la luz de la luna,  
Puedo sonreír al recuerdo de días de antaño,  
La vida era hermosa en ese entonces.  
Recuerdo cuando sabía lo que era la felicidad,  
Deja a las memorias vivir otra vez.

Cada lámpara de las calles.  
Parece palpitar,  
Una advertencia fatalista,

Ahora no era más que resentimiento lo que habitaba en mi, miedo de que al enterase de lo que ocurrió me culparan o se compadecieran de mi, volvía mi miedo de defraudar a mis padres, a que mis amigas pensaran que era una tonta por haberlo permitido, aun que estaba vagamente consiente de que no era culpa mía o si, ellas siempre se habian mostrado algo suspicaces con respecto a el por su edad y que era mi segundo novio recuerdo como mina me había llevado a solas después de que se los presentara para decirme que tuviera cuidado

-Me alegra que tengas un novio por fin con el cual puedas salir a pasear no como Seiya que siempre te dejaba plantada – me habia dicho – pero me preocupa que no puedas manejarlo Sere

-¿Qué quieres decir Mina? ¿Crees que Dari podría hacerme algo? Ademas no creo que el hecho de haber tenido mas de 3 novios antes te hagan una experta _ recuerdo que le había dicho molesta a mi Mina alejándome de ella molesta, al igual que me moleste con Rei Lita y ami cuando me mencionaron algo similar con respecto ami relacion

Alguien murmura,  
Y una lámpara de la calle se apaga,  
Y pronto será mañana.

Luz de día,  
Debo esperar al amanecer,  
Debo pensar en una nueva vida,  
Y no debo darme por vencida.  
Cuando el atardecer llegue,  
Esta noche será una memoria también.  
Y un nuevo día empezará.

-Ohh chicas si tan solo les hubiera hecho caso -dije mirando el cielo con los ojos abnegados de lagrimas, si tan solo no hubiera pensado que estaban tratando de sentirse superior por tener mas experiencias con chicos, tal y como dijo Seiya tenía miedo de admitir que había empezado a vivir tarde mi adolescencia chicas

Finales quemados de días nublados,  
El viciado olor frío de la mañana,  
Lás lámparas de las calles mueren,  
Otra noche se ha ido,  
Otro día está empezando.

Tócame, es tan fácil dejarme,

Era tal y como me había dicho Seiya esta tarde cada decisión tiene una consecuencia y yo estaba pagando las consecuencias de la mia el ignorarlas chicas, ojala y me perdonen por que yo no puedo perdonarme

-¿Talvez si dejaras que te ayudaran, podrías hacerlo? – escuche decirme a alguien atrás de mi. Lo cual hizo que me volteara rápidamente y hai estaban ellos

-¿chicos que hacen aquí?

-solo estábamos buscando a una oveja perdida

-¿pero, como supieron donde estaba?

-eso es gracias a esta estrellita fugaz – dijo tommy empujando a Seiya hacia enfrente

-estrellita fugaz ¿seiya?

-si ya que he descubierto que tiene un talento por la música de lo mas interesante, pero que solo sale a flote cuando le compone canciones a cierta persona – dijo Eriol riendo, haciendo que Seiya se sonrojara

-pero volviendo al tema principal ¿por que no dejas de atormentarte y dejas que te ayuden?

.por que no podría soportar desfraudar ami padres o que me miren con lastima, solo por querer correr deprisa y confiar en quien no debía

-eso es todo, por eso prefieres sufrir, bueno es una tontería pero no podemos hacer nada, ahora, la siguiente pregunta que te hare y quiero que me la respondas, ¿te quedaras aquí sola lamentándote o vendrás adentro con nosotros a volver loco a esta estrellita fugaz? – me dijo tommy seria al tiempo que engarzaba uno de sus brazos en Seiya y el otro lo posaba en los hobros de Eriol llevándolos hacia las cabañas con una Sak siguiéndoles el paso

Completamente sola con mis memorias,  
De mis días en el sol.  
Si me tocas entenderás lo que es la felicidad.  
Mira, un nuevo día ha empezado...

Y no pude evitar recordar a Molly que al igual que tommy cuando mas sola me sentía habían llegado, para hacerme entender que no era asi, que solo yo podía salir de la soledad donde me habían encerrado, que solo necesitaba encontrar el valor para salir de ahí, al pensarlo me dije a mi misma es mas fácil, decirlo que hacerlo, no es cierto le dije a la chiquilla llena de ilusiones que una vez fui, dándome cuenta que mientras no hiciera las paces con ella nunca podría salir de ahí del lugar donde él la había encerrado

Continuara…..

El exorcismo del cual se refería la amiga de Serena Sak ocurre en la historia hermana de mi historia ¡SALVADOS! de Sakura Tsukino Martinez, la cual también se las recomiendo mucho cabe mencionar que la historia es con los personajes de Clamp de SCC gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad ami historia nos leemos en mi próxima actualización

Isis Gremory


	8. El juego del gato y el ratón ha empezado

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO 8

El juego del gato y el raton acaba de empezar mi bello Angel

–está todo listo zafiro

–claro Darién, ellos te esperan, más bien esperan a Alexander Chiba – dijo el peli azul sonriendo

–has hecho un buen trabajo Zaf te has ganado un sustancioso aumento y el asenso que tanto has querido

–gracias primo pero dime ¿por qué toda esta farsa?, ¿qué hay de especial en ese campamento cristiano?, sobre todo porque dudo que sea altruista tu ayuda

–tienes razón, pero todo a su debido tiempo –Le dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía unas gafas que serian parte de su apariencia en el campamento, dirigiéndose a la salida de su despacho, sin embargo al llegar a la calle no puoe evitar mirar al cielo y pensar (pronto ángel, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver)

.

.

.

.

CAMPAMENTO NUEVA VIDA

–Es cierto que llegara un nuevo consejero – le preguntaba una sonriente Tomoyo a Seiya

–si así parece ser

–¿parece ser? – Pregunto una extrañada Sakura al oírlo hablar así – y ¿por qué lo dices de esa manera Seiya?

–algo no me cuadra desde que el ministro Hien tomo la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Shields Inc.

Darién vio con curiosidad a su alrededor estaba fuera de su elemento y lo sabia pero todo fuera por estar cerca de su ángel… si por fin había logrado dar con ella…"así que es aquí donde te escondes" –pensó acomodándose sus lentes y caminando hacia la cabaña de los consejeros del campamento no sin antes sondear con la mirada el lugar en busca de ella

–bienvenido al campamento Nueva Vida joven Chiba es un placer tenerlo con nosotros – le decía el ministro Hien a manera de bienvenida

–gracias me alegra mucho poder ayudar y que facilitaran el que pudiera hacerlo ( y como no con el donativo generoso que di atraves de mi compañía no podían negare) – pensó para sí al tiempo que le dedicaba al ministro Hien una de sus mejores sonrisas de póker como él, las llamaba

–¿qué te parece si te presento al resto de lo consejistas con los que trabajaras? Todos son jóvenes que como tu que quieren ayudar a los demás jóvenes con problemas te llevaras bien con ellos ya lo veras – le decía el ministro Hien al tiempo que lo conducía por el campamento y le enseñaba las diferentes aéreas del campamento hasta llegar al comedor donde campistas y consejistas compartían el almuerzo lo que lo vio lo lleno de una rabia infinita que amenazaba con su estancia en el campamento si no lograba controlarla

.

.

.

.

–Toda la mañana Serena como que ha andado rara ¿no? – comentaba una castaña a una amatista

–en serio que eres despistada Sak ella ha estado así desde hace varios días desde que la encontramos esa noche abajo del árbol llorando y también ella cree engañarnos…. Más bien ella creyó engañarme – se corrigió al voltear a ver a su amiga – aparentando que ya no ha tenido pesadillas me pregunto que será lo que la atormenta y luego está este nuevo consejero algo no me da buena espina sak … el donar dinero de pronto y mucho por lo que se es demasiado raro y luego pedir que alguien venga a verificar que harían con tales fondos es muy sospechoso … a lo mejor está escapando de la mafia y ese dinero era de ello – tan metida estaba en sus teorías que ni cuenta se dio que Eriol y syaoran se acercaban

–enserio Tommy a veces solo la gente es buena sin motivo – escucho que le decía su amiga al tiempo que Eriol irrumpió sus divagaciones realmente al mostrar sus manos levantadas moviéndolas de un lado a otro

–Tierra llamando a tommy – se quejaba el chico de gafas al ver que la amatista tardaba en notar su presencia

– Eriol tranquilo ya te había notado lo que pasa es que hay algo que no cuadra y eso me atormenta

–que algo no cuadra ¿te refieres al nuevo consejista? igual yo hay algo que no cuadra ya estamos a mitad del campamento y esa obscena cantidad de dinero como donativo si es muy sospechoso – Sakura y syaoran solamente movieron sus cabezas al tiempo que rodaban sus ojos no comprendían como sus amigos veían conspiraciones en todos lados para ellos era simple.

_Alguien altruista que quería ayudar tal vez lo dueños de dicha compañía sufrieron una pérdida de un joven miembro y ellos querían hacer una especie de homenaje no lo que sus amigo estaban pensando pero en fin así eran ellos que podrían hacer_

–chicos si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos sin comer y mi saku no puede saltarse ninguna comida no es bueno para ninguno de los dos – al tiempo que le acariciaba el estomago aun plano haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

–Syaoran podrías dejar de hacer eso – se quejo al tiempo que quitaba la mano del chico de su vientre

–los dejaremos si no se mueven – les grito un Eriol que junto a la amatista ya habían empezado a andar rumbo al comedor

– chicos donde se habían metido les apartamos lugar y saben lo difícil que es apartar lugar a la hora del almuerzo – les reclamaba una sonriente Serena haciéndose la enojada

–con la compañía no creo que estuvieras muy preocupada por nosotros – se rio la amatista al referirse al chico de pelo negro y cola de caballo

–Claro que si además gracias a que esta Seiya estaba conmigo es que me costó más trabajo – se quejo – ya que MM y su cuadrilla querían sentarse aquí en la mesa

– ahhh ya veo pues si lo creo mi querida hermanita debió de querer estar cerca para proteger al pobre y desprotegido Seiya – se burlo el chico de lentes de su primo a lo cual todos se echaron a reir haciendo que serena y Seiya se sonrojaran, pero poco duro la risa de serena ya que parado en la puerta estaba el viéndola

Alexander Chiba contemplaba con furia la escena no podría creer que lo que veía ¿su ángel sonriéndole a otro que no era él? ¡Cómo se atrevía! a hacerlo ella era suya y nada más que suya había olvidado que le pertenecía… pero no importaba él se lo volvería a recordar, pero eso no impedía que quisiera acercarse al joven pelinegro y querer medio matarlo pero tenía que controlarse ya tendría tiempo de hacerle saber y ver que nadie se metía con su propiedad ¡oh si para cuando terminara con el no le quedarían ganas jamás de volverse a acercar a su ángel!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A Realmente he estado deprimida como para escribir esa es la verdad he hasta pensado en no continuar con esta historia pero tanto Serena, Seiya y Darien no me dejaron me atormentaron hasta que salio este mini capitulo y creo que seguiran haciendolo hasta que cuente toda esta historia completa bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones nos leemos en mi proxima actualizacion

Isis Gremory


	9. Chapter 9 EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAD

CAPITULO 9

EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA

(POR QUE POR MAS QUE QUERAMOS ESCAPAR DEL PASADO ESTE SIEMPRE ENCUENTRA LA FORMA DE HACERNOS RECORDAR LO VIVIDO)

"**Pero que es lo que esta haciendo aquí** "– se repetía Serena en su inconsciente al ver a Darién junto al ministro Hien – "**el no puede ¿estar aquí? esto no puede ser posible"** – se repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía que todo se iba cerrando a su alrededor atrapándola en una horrible oscuridad llevándola al vacio

.

.

.

Maldita sea el mocoso no solo se atrevía a sonreír y ver a su bello ángel sino que todavía osaba cargarla eso si no se lo iba a permitir así que con paso decidido se acerco a ellos – disculpa ¿que pasa con la señorita? – le pregunto al chico pelinegro de cola de caballo aun que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran el sabia muy bien lo que ocurría ella lo había reconocido de inmediato y como no lo iba a reconocer si se pertenecían el uno al otro y eso nadie podía evitarlo –no se solo se desvaneció – le escucho medio decirle a una chica de pelo castaño a la cual ignoro olímpicamente al pasar rápidamente para arrebatarle de las manos del pelinegro a su ángel una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos no pudo evitar sentir una clase de alivio y el querer estrecharla entre sus brazos y hundir su cara en el cuello de ella y decirle que ya estaba ahí y que nadie mas los separaría, pero el sabia que no podía hacerlo se contuvo lo mejor posible, así que conteniendo su emoción pidió indicaciones para llevar a su ángel a la enfermería

.

.

.

Tomoyo no podía sacarse de la mente la cara de Serena en ese momento ¿Qué o a quien había visto? que le había provocada tal impresión tanto que Tomoyo pensó por un momento que en vez de desmayarse huiría despavorida de ahí, lo único fuera de lugar había sido el joven que había entrado a lado del ministro Hien, si pensó que era extraño y casi desechaba esa idea de no ser por la cara que el joven pelinegro le dirigió a Seiya al verlo cargando en brazos a Serena así que pensó para ella que ya había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba en el comportamiento de su amiga sobre todo de sus pesadillas nocturnas, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que su amiga había sido violentada por alguien y ese alguien estaba ahora segura era el nuevo consejero, así que cuando el quiso quedarse a solas con ella en la enfermería no lo permitió tomando ella la responsabilidad de quedarse con Serena hasta que despertara y de paso responder a todas sus preguntas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que pregunto Serena al despertar y con miedo en la voz y los ojos cerrados para no ver a la persona que estaba a su lado ¿Qué haría si era el? El que estaba ahí junto a ella como escapar, pero sobre todo ¿Cómo había dado con ella? Y el ¿Por qué había regresado a cumplir su promesa de no dejarla escapar jamás? Si era así que era lo que ella haría

Tomoyo escucho a su amiga preguntarle que en donde estaba y estaba atenta a sus reacciones como el que no quisiera abrir los ojos su respiración agitada, pero sobre todo su no podía dejar de recordar el miedo en su voz –en la enfermería – le respondió por fin al percibir el pánico silencioso crecer en su amiga

– ¿Qué hago aquí? Fue la siguiente pregunta de la rubia

– ¿no lo se? esa pregunta debería yo de hacerla ¿no crees? – le respondió la amatista sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo – ¿Tal vez fue que te impresiono el nuevo consejero? – le dijo de pronto sondeando la reacción de ella y lo que le contestaba pero la rubia habia callado de pronto perdiéndose No puedo negarlo es realmente atractivo lastima que no tenga el encanto de mi Eriol

–mmm si es una lastima – le contesto la rubia pálida y temblando

–serena te pasa algo

– nada Tommy en verdad no me pasa nada

.

.

.

Darién o mejor dicho Alexander Chiba estaba de lo mas enojado odiaba en esos momentos ala amatista gracias a ella había perdido la posibilidad de poder estar a solas con su bellos ángel – maldita sea – repetía una y otra vez haciendo que su enojo y frustración solo aumentaran, pero tenia que tranquilizarse no había pasado ni 3 horas en el campamento y ya estaba perdiendo los estribos pero como no perderlos si un maldito niñato y una maldita mocosa se interponían a que el estuviera junto a su ángel, pero eso tenia que cambiar de una u otra manera y esta noche iba a conseguirlo si señor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena sentía que se asfixiaba en el campamento desde que lo vio sentía que todo a su alrededor se comprimía el había dado con ella, como no sabia pero el había dado con ella, después de despertar en la enfermería tenia miedo de estar sola por eso había agradecido internamente que Tomoyo y Sakura no se despegaran de ella ni un instante, pero no siempre seria así tenia que escapar esta misma noche si era posible lejos muy lejos de el

–dime hacia donde te diriges mi bello ángel será que me andas buscando – escucho decirle a el pareciendo repentinamente atrás del árbol

La reacción de Serena fue de absoluta sorpresa y terror ¿como había creído que escaparía de el ahora que la había encontrado?, era una tonta por pensar eso y mas todavía por creer que el la dejaría escapar era obvio que había venido para atormentarla no le era suficiente el daño que le había causado, como una cadena que se hubiera empezado a desenredar en su mente empezó a ver como si fuera una película los sucesos de ese día tan tormentoso para ella y el cual la había cambiado para siempre, recordó hasta el mas mínimo detalle de ese día que hasta ese momento se había negado a hacer pero el estar frente a el no puedo evitar que la cortina en la cual había encubierto sus recuerdos de ese día salieran ala luz, se vio a ella engañando a sus padres y a sus amigos para poder quedarse sola y no ir con sus padres a visitar a la familia para estar mas tiempo con sus amigas, el como el la convenció para que engañara a sus amigas para no ir ala hora planeada para ir al cine y después irse de piyamada con ellas e ir con el a cenar el como la convenció y engaño para ir a su departamento, como de ser un príncipe soñado se convirtió en su verdugo en al príncipe malvado que la había VIOLADO y no solo conforme con eso le hizo creer que era su culpa el que la lastimara por no ser complaciente pero sobre todo como estando amarrada a su cama el la había sodomizado, ¿pero sobre como fue tan ingenua y tonta? para no darse cuenta que el era un lobo feroz y ella solo era una caperucita ingenua que creyó que podría manejar al lobo feroz, lo observo caminar y al verlo acercarse hizo que saliera de su estupor no esta vez ella no era la caperucita ingenua sino alguien que sabia que el era un bello pero al fin lobo feroz así que trato de correr , pero el advirtió sus intención de escapar así que corrió a tratar de detenerla, pero en la mente de ella pero sobre todo el miedo que sentía la hizo ser mas agil que el haciendo que se zafara de sus manos pero no sin antes dejar caer su Ipop el cual empezó a sonar con una melodía que le hacia recordar lo tonta e ingenua que fue en el pasado

_**Soy una niña linda y honesta**_  
_**Llena de virtud y juventud**_  
_**Amo las flores, y las canciones**_  
_**Hey, pequeña niña linda**_  
_**¿Qué haces sola en el bosque**_  
_**Tan lejos de todos los seres?**_  
_**Hey, pequeña niña linda**_  
_**¿Qué haces sola en el bosque**_  
_**Tan lejos de todos los seres?**_  
_**Hey, chico guapo ven aquí**_  
_**Y recojamos flores juntos en el bosque**_

_**El pantano profundo**_  
_**Aguarda por mi**_  
_**El pantano profundo**_  
_**Aguarda por mi**_

_**No soy un chico guapo,**_  
_**Soy una lobo feroz**_  
_**Dentro del bosque suelo cazar**_  
_**Cazo la flor de tu juventud**_  
_**Bien lobo, juguemos un juego**_  
_**Bailemos una danza alegre**_  
_**Cantemos canciones de amor**_  
_**No soy un chico guapo,**_  
_**Soy una lobo feroz**_  
_**Dentro del bosque suelo cazar**_  
_**¡No!**_  
_**No me agradan los juegos de niños**_  
_**Sino los juegos siniestros**_  
_**Con tigo**_

_**El pantano profundo**_  
_**Aguarda por mi**_  
_**El pantano profundo**_  
_**Aguarda por mi**_

_**Lobo salvaje haz lo que quieras**_  
_**Lo que tu corazón te dicte**_  
_**Solo te pido**_  
_**¡Quédate con migo!**_  
_**No niña no te tolero!**_  
_**No te amo!**_  
_**Era una niña linda y pura**_  
_**Soy ordinaria y profana ((nunca te ame ¡ ))**_

Notas Autora: parece ser que por fin los dos se verán cara a cara que pasara, el la podrá atrapar de nuevo y Seiya y sus amigos podrán ayudarla con sus demonios y recuerdos pasados pero lo mas importante se dejara ayudar wiiii a empezar a escribir el capitulo 10 mientras los dejo con el nueve y gracias por leerme ^^

Isis Gremory


	10. Chapter 10 LA OSCURIDAD QUE VI EN EL

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAP. 10

LA OSCURIDAD QUE VI EN EL

Por que a veces por mas que nos rodeemos de luz la oscuridad logra colarse atreves de una simple sombra…por la cual puede engullirte la oscuridad..por eso busco desesperadamente la luz de mi bello angel

Darién estaba mas que furioso había perdido la oportunidad de poder estrechar entre sus brazos a Serena a su dulce Ángel y para colmo de la nada había aparecido el niñato de cola de caballo frustrando sus planes y tragándose la bilis que amenazaba con envenenarlo por dentro por tener que soportar el ver abrazarla y consolarla, pero lo que mas le desconcertaba era que Serena le huyera no encontraba lógica en su comportamiento ella no debía de temerle es mas debería de haber corrido a sus brazos mas sin embargo no fue así, y empezaba a sospechar que era culpa del niñato de cola de caballo si la culpa debía ser de el de seguro había envenado a su bello ángel en contra de el y no necesitaba mas prueba si no la que tenia enfrente que hacia el a tales horas de la noche si no para verse con Serena si ella lo había traicionado y dejado que un niñato hubiera borrado sus besos y caricias pero eso no seria así por mucho tiempo el le volvería a enseñar le haría ver que no había nadie mas que el y solo el era el único capaz de poseer su cuerpo y su corazón, por lo cual solo se escondió en la oscuridad a observarlos y a contemplar con furia mientras planeaba la manera de librarse del niñato, de su ángel ya se encargaría el luego una vez que tuviera cogido por la bolas al niñato ese

Seiya no entendía que estaba sucediendo solo sabia que Serena estaba realmente asustada y mal y que balbuceaba incoherencias, ¿o no lo eran?, pero que era mas importante que era lo que la había asustado a tal extremo como para hacerla correr en medio de la noche, lo único que el podía ver era la oscuridad normal de la noche,

▬ ¡por favor Seiya, por favor ayúdame! ▬ le oía decir una y otra vez ▬ no dejes que me vuelva a hacer daño

▬ claro que no Serena nadie te hará daño ▬ le dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de lo que la asustaba, pero por mas que buscaba con la mirada lo único que veía era oscuridad

▬Serena necesito que te calmes y me digas que es lo que tanto te asusta quieres que vayamos a ver que es lo que te … ▬ no lo dejo terminar ya que lo interrumpió era obvio que lo que había en la oscuridad la aterraba sobre manera pero que era no lo sabia si que decidió primero llevarla a su cabaña y tratar que las chicas lo ayudaran a tranquilizarla y después trataría de averiguar que era lo que la había asustado realmente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

▬ Serena a mi no me engañas dime ¿que fue lo que te asusto?, pero sobre todo y mas importante ¿que hacías a media noche y sola afuera de la cabaña? además que tu bolsa con algunas pertenencias las encontró Seiya junto con los restos de tu Ipop ¿Dime a donde ibas Serena? acaso tiene que ver con la llegada de Alexander Chiba el nuevo consejero mira que no soy tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta que si te desmayaste fue por el miedo que te dio verlo junto al ministro Hien ▬ iba a continuar la amatista con su interrogatorio cuando Serena la agarro sin previo aviso por la solapa de su blusa y la arrincono en la pared

▬ dime que pretendes hacer que te tenga miedo crees que con esto lograras que deje de preguntarte Serena, sabes yo no soy Molly, y si es la única de forma de quebrarte por completo y busques ayuda lo hare te enfrentare ▬ al escucharla Serena se quebró por completo otra vez estaba dejando que ese bastardo gobernara sus emociones haciendo que la soltara de golpe y se dejara caer llorando

▬Serena esta bien no te preocupes los demás y yo estamos contigo ▬ Tomoyo le susurro al oído al abrazarla y al verla tan vulnerable y maldiciendo internamente a cualquiera que le estuviera haciendo esto a su amiga

▬ es que no entiendes Tommy nadie puede ayudarme ▬ dijo en un susurro Serena y se levanto al tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas de la cara, no permitiría que el volviera a lastimar a nadie mas pero sobre todo no dejaría que por temor a el, ella volviera a lastimar alguien así que salió atreves de la puerta decidida a enfrentar a Darién Shields

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seiya estaba mas que decidido a buscar la manera de ayudar a Serena sabia que estaba mal por eso había ido a parar ahí, es mas quería comprender el por que habia atacado a su prima tan brutalmente en los baños de su escuela, y cuando por fin hablo con ella sobre lo que por miedo se hace y no se hace creyó comprender un poco algo o alguien la había llevado hasta el limite de su estrés y como resultado habia atacado a su prima, pero ahora el creía estar seguro que las sesiones y la compañía de sus amigos estaba cambiándola ya reía y volvía a ser esa chica cabeza de bombón que siempre le había gustado, pero ayer al encontrarla en tal estado se estaba preguntando si ella realmente sufriría de alguna enfermedad mental, tanto pensaba en eso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acerco a el

▬ Hola ¿tu eres Seiya el otro consejero del campo o me equivoco? ▬ escucho a alguien hablarle sacándolo de sus divagaciones y su nueva aflicción llamada Serena Tsukino

▬ si soy yo ¿y tu debes de ser el nuevo consejero ▬ contesto el con cierto recelo al verlo, aun que de inmediato cambio su actitud recriminándose, y diciéndose internamente que dejara de prestarle atención tanto a su primo como a su novia y que tanto escucharlos y juntarse con ellos le afectaría su buen raciocinio además de que nada había hecho el nuevo consejero para que se ganara tal desconfianza de ese par nada razono para si mismo y sonrió al tiempo que le extendía la mano ▬ mucho gusto…

▬ Alexander Chiba ▬ le respondió con una sonrisa

▬ Seiya Kou ▬ le respondió ▬ espero, nos llevemos bien

▬ claro que si además espero me ayudes a que los demás campistas me acepten ▬ le respondió el pelinegro estrechando su mano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había salido decidida a enfrentarme con el mas sin embargo me quede helada al verlo hablando con Seiya y sobre todo al ver como me sonrió al momento de estrechar la mano de el, tal vez a los ojos de Seiya el era el nuevo consejero y no tenia nada que temer sin embargo estaba muy alejado de la realidad, al verlo sonreírme de esa forma lo supe el sabia que quien me había ayudado a escapar de el, había sido el aun que Seiya no hubiera estado consiente al momento que me encontró huyendo ayer por la noche, para el solo estaba temerosa de la oscuridad de la noche. Dios pensé para mi ayúdame a proteger a Seiya de el me repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba la escena a no muy pocos pasos de mi, ¿pero como? Ahí estaba mi problema ¿Cómo ayudar a Seiya de la ira contenida en los ojos de el?, en esos bellos ojos azul zafiro que en algún momento había amado y me aterrorizaban a morir ahora, así que trate de alejarme de Seiya a modo de protegerlo pero mi indecisión al hacerlo nada mas al verlo hizo que Seiya notara mi presencia y me sonriera al tiempo que se alejaba de el haciendo que la ira de Darién aumentara mas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si me disculpas le había escuchado decirle a Seiya al tiempo que se dirigía a Serena, el mas que encantado estaba al ver en los bellos ojos azules claro de Serena el miedo, eso le daba cierta certeza de que ella sabia que le pertenecía y que no iba a permitir que nadie la alejara de el, pero no significaba que no le dieran ganas de irse en contra del maldito niñato encima por sonreírle a su ángel , iba a hacerlo cuando en eso vio mas allá de la pareja que lo estaba sacando de quicio era la amatista que lo estaba observando muy atentamente, maldita sea pensó para si, y pensando que si quería hacerle pagar a el, el atreverse a poner su inmunda mirada en ella tenia que primero que hacer algo con los mirones pero como, no podía hacer nada contra la amatista si era una chica problema pero muy astuta muy astuta para su propio bien ya que descubrió que si estaba ahí fue por una trampa de la tal MM la prima del maldito bastardo que le causaba tanto dolor e ira, cierto para de pronto de pensar y sonrió, mas bien le sonrio a la amatista y a la pareja que ahora lo observaba para que complicarse la vida tanto si la solución a su problema, estaba cerca utilizaría a la tal MM para hacerles la vida imposible a la amatista y a los demás entrometidos mientras el se acercaba a el niñato para hacerle pagar y le hacia ver a su ángel que no tenia mas opción que rendirse y volver a el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una curiosa Tomoyo se les acerco al ver al tal Alexander cerca de ellos. O mas bien cerca del primo de su novio si algo odiaba la amatista es que lastimaran a sus amigos y ella estaba mas que segura después de ver a Serena quebrarse delante de ella que era el causante de eso un lobo lindo feroz vestido como un manso corderito pensó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo mucho ya que se dio cuenta que el la estaba observando y aun que no quisiera admitirlo le dio miedo lo que vio en su mirada, vio un vacio y una soledad que jamás había visto en mirada alguna, haciéndola comprender que no dudaría en hacer daño y de quitar de en medio a quien se le cruzara en su camino y en su meta, pero aun así ella lo iba a hacer se dijo internamente ella ayudaría a Serena de las garras de, así resultara herida en el proceso

N/A Aquí el cap 10 de esta loca historia que mi cabeza ideo espero les guste y me dejen sus Review esta vez tarde menos en actualizar y espero tardar aun menos con el siguiente nos leemos en mi próxima actualización, adelanto e imágenes y citas de mis personajes en nuestra pagina del face: AmantesDeLosFanfic

Isis Gremory


	11. La verdad sale a la luz

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO 11

Por fin la verdad sale a la luz

"Por que por primera vez comprendo que es mas fácil expresar y sentir odio que amor entre las personas"…. Seiya Kou

Darién lo tenia mas que planeado, no le fue tan difícil hacer que la tonta e insulsa Meiling Metalia prima y hermana de los dos niñatos que siempre andaban con Serena le ayudara y ¿como no lo iba a ayudarlo? era la típica chica loca religiosa con ámpulas de salvadora de almas y desde un principio vio con buenos ojos el que el llegara al campamento sobre todo como había podido olvidar ese día que el llego como se le acerco y alabo el que dijera que estaba ahí para ayudar a las pobres almas de esos muchachos a volver al buen camino, claro no lo recordaba por que solo lo dijo por decir algo y por que sabia que diciendo algo pasaría con el ministro Hien encargado de coordinar el campamento y así podría ver a su ángel por fin, y lo que mas le molestaba es el hecho que no recordaba al niñato de cola de caballo pero como lo iba a conocer si el muy maldito estaba de mas feliz acompañando a su Serena en vez de hacer su trabajo, en ese instante al recordar ese primer día sintió como su ira crecía muy rápidamente así que, se tranquilizo y se obligo a prestarle atención a la chica que estaba a su lado y a repetirse internamente que todo era en beneficio de el, a fin de cuentas el era Darién Shields y si había algo que el hiciera bien era el de acabar a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino y obstaculizara sus metas y siempre era de una forma en la que jamás se tuviera que manchar las manos por así decirlo si para eso habían personas los suficientemente estúpidas como para dejarse utilizar por el

– es un verdadero milagro que existan muchachos como tu con los pies sobre la tierra ▬ le escucho decirle a la gran Meiling Metalia prima y hermana de esos dos que se interponían entre el y Serena

– ¿tu lo crees así? – le respondió

– ¿Qué si lo creo así? claro que si el señor necesita de mas jóvenes con los pies sobre la tierra y con tal solo verte se que el señor te ha tocado a tal grado que ha hecho que le sirvas en su misión ¿o me equivoco? – el solo se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí

Para el dios no existía sino ¿por que sus padres se habían separado? y después habían muerto los dos al ir peleándose tras firmar los papeles de divorció pero sobre todo ¿donde estaba ese dios misericordioso? cuando conoció a Setsuna y sus amantes ¿Dónde? Y sobre todo donde estaba cuando el abuso de Serena, por un momento fue consiente de lo que le había hecho a Serena mas sin embargo fue momentáneo ya que rápidamente pensó que el no había tomado nada que no le perteneciera y ella le pertenecía encerrando a la voz interna que era su conciencia, el estar ahí rodeado de estúpidos creyentes le debía de estar afectando si no como explicaba que de pronto el pensara que el le había hecho algo a su ángel a su princesa

Serena había evitado sin ningún resultado a Tomoyo a Seiya y a los chicos parecía que Tomoyo no iba a darle esa oportunidad, mientras mas mal se portara con ella mas parecía que se pegaba a ella y eso la inquietaba como los iba a proteger de el de ese monstruo que se hacia llamar Alexander Chiba el carismático nuevo consejero del campamento

– Tomoyo por que no solo me dejas en paz es mas por que no solo me dejan en paz – le dijo señalándolos a todos pero de nada le valió ya que parecieron ignorarla y al verlo ella decidió que ella se alejaría pero la amatista y su novio tenían otros planes en mente

Para cuando serena pudo apartarse del grupo había gastado todas sus fuerzas tanto físicas como mentales el sonreír para que nadie la cuestionara era algo agotador pensó para si, no tenia ni idea de cómo proteger a Seiya de Darién y temía que el ya empezaba a planear algo y que utilizaría ala inútil de MM para sus planes pero como evitarlo la estúpida al igual que todos los demás consejeros y hasta el propio ministro Hien habían sucumbido ante su encanto y risa de pocker hasta Seiya empezaba a simpatizar con el, como empezó a frotarse la sien con su mano derecha para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía, y si no fuera poco el apartarse de ellos era imposible gracias a Tomoyo la cual en vez de ayudarla en sus planes los frustraba, por que no se concentraba en el problema de Sak y su embarazo, dios tenia que proteger a Sak de el, aun que viéndolo bien no creía que ella significara algún problema como lo significaba Seiya, Eriol y Tomoyo razono frotándose mas fuertemente las sienes

- ¿Cansada ángel? – escucho la voz de el tras ella

Serena palideció al instante y sus labios empezaron a temblar y un sudor empezó a notársele, al tiempo que humedecía sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire, instintivamente busco con la mirada a alguien pero lamentablemente no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla por fin el la había acorralado

Seiya noto la ausencia de Serena y empezó a buscarla se comportaba mas distraída, retraída y eso le preocupaba además de que había notado que le tenia cierto pavor al nuevo consejero pero ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta además después de hablar con Tomoyo y que ella le dijera que pensaba que Serena podría haber sido abusada lo horrorizaba y estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad con respecto a Serena y lo que la había llevada al extremo de golpear a Molly, no solo eso cuando hablo con Molly de su agresor y el por que no quería levantar cargos cuando MM se lo sugirió ella solo dijo que no podría albergar odio a ella ya que siempre había sido una niña dulce y que lo había pasado no era culpa de nadie sino del estrés acumulado y que solo necesitaba curar sus heridas, ¿heridas? A que se habrá referido con eso, pero el no comprendía ya que no sabia de quien se trataba hasta que llego al campamento

Serena se sentía perdida estaba sola y con el que evitaría que el no la volviera a lastimar, además la parte que había elegido para estar sola era la parte mas alejada del campamento nadie a parte de ella iba ahí, como pudo ser tan tonta y haberse puesto en peligro así, ella lo sabia era el y el querer proteger a sus amigos la había obligado a buscar un lugar a solas para pensar, sin querer se empezó a reir pero no era una risa agradable era una risa histérica y desentonada, que hizo que el se sorprendiera, y se irguiera mas de manera amenazante sobre de ella, pero de manera sorprenderte no lo hizo la misma rabia que la había mantenido consumida antes de llegar al campamento y que utilizaba en ocasiones para lastimar a los que estaban cerca cobro vida y exigía que fuera expulsada hacia quien estaba a enfrente y quien mejor que el, el causante de todo para descargarla así que sin pensarlo mas se abalanzo sobre del. Haciendo que en los ojos del pelinegro brillaran de exquisito placer, si el placer de poseer y volver a consumir sus bellas alas la ferocidad que vio en sus ojos y en sus acciones lo éxito sobre manera mucho mas que cuando la poseyó la primera vez que en vez de fuego había dejado que el la consumiera por completo

– Así mi ángel así es como debiste de haber luchado cuando te tome la primera vez – le dijo al tiempo que le apresaba con sus manos las muñecas

– ¡Eres un cerdo! – le grito furiosa y con los ojos rojos llenos de odio haciendo que el bello azul de sus ojos se perdiera mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarre pateándolo, mordiéndolo y queriendo arañarlo a pesar de que el la tenia bien sujeta sin darse cuenta solo sintió como su vista se nublo y perdió el conocimiento la había empujado y estrellado su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol de roble perdiéndose en la inconsciencia

Darién la vio inconsciente no era su intención hacerle daño se dijo pero ella no se había dejado fácil se atrevió a morderlo cuando el había intentado besarla eso lo enfureció así que la empujo hacia el árbol pero eso no importaba la tenia como el la quería y nadie la apartaría de su lado estaba pensando en eso e inclinándose sobre de ella para cargarla cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

– ¡Maldito aléjate de ella! – fue todo lo que escucho antes de verle

Seiya había visto a lo lejos a una pareja la proximidad en la que estaba lo turbo e envidio y un pensamiento egoísta surgió de su cabeza egoísta ya que se imagino que seria el estar así con cabeza de bombón los dos solo pero rápidamente movió la cabeza como si así pudiera apartar ese pensamiento, pero al observar bien vio el color de la cabellera de la chica era rubio y la única chica rubia que estaba en el campamento era cabeza de bombón, sintió por primera vez odio y celos por el acompañante de ella así que se disponía a retirarse incapaz de seguir observando esa escena tan familiar, empezó a caminar pero sin darse cuenta no caminaba hacia el sentido contrario alejándose de la pareja sino todo lo contrario iba con paso decidido a separar a serena de su acompañante cuando escucho como ella le gritaba que era un cerdo y el se burlaba de ella diciéndole que así debió de comportarse cuando el la tomo no lo pensó mas por primera vez experimento el despertar de sus emociones pero no cualquier emoción, no fue el amor de el por ella si no el odio y el rencor contra el que le había robado a su estrella si por que ahí lo supo el amaba a serena Tsukino sin siquiera haber hablado una vez con ella tan solo observándola se había convertido en alguien importante y el saber que el le había arrebatado su inocencia le odio y comprendió lo que debió de haber sentido Caín al odiar a Abel el favorito de dios comprendió que lo odiaría y mataría si pudiera y cuando vio como el la aventó contra el árbol sin que el pudiera llegar a tiempo lo motivo aun mas así que sin pensarlo agarro la primera piedra que encontró y con ella le golpeo no sin antes gritarle

– maldito aléjate de ella jamás volverás a tocarla

Aquí esta el onceavo capitulo de mi fic chicas les diré que al principio sufrí por hacerlo pero después no pude parar le odie a mi Darién si por que soy una pro SEREDAR pero en este capitulo le odie y comprendí que Seiya tenia razón al odiarle. Sentí como la rabia de Serena por el era la correcta asi que no me arrepiento de escribir esta historia espero poder acabar pronto el siguiente capitulo y contarles que paso con ellos tres ahora que Seiya supo la verdad

Isis Gremory


	12. Chapter 12 Déjame Ayudarte

**DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS **

**CAPITULO 12 Déjame ayudarte**  
**Por que a veces el hacerte aun lado y observar como se levanta la persona que sufrió una caída es la única forma de brindar tu ayuda… Tomoyo Daidoji**

Seiya estaba fueras de si no podía calmar su odio aun con el tirado no era suficiente el verlo sangrando profusamente de la herida que le había provocado en la cabeza no su odio solo se disiparía cuando dejara de ver que respiraba – ¡Maldito! – le grito mientras levantaba una piedra mas grande con la que se disponía a golpearlo a matarlo enfrente de el no existía un hombre, un joven si no un animal rabioso el cual debería de ser eliminado, por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de lo que, el le pudo haber hecho a su bombón a su estrella Alexander Chiba como lo conocían en el campamento se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y desorientado, intento pararse pero no pudo ya que todo le empezó a dar vueltas, a su mente empezaron a llegar las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido, el recordar tener entre sus brazos a su ángel esa sensación de sentirla otra vez de sentirla cerca de el, era lo mejor pero, el sentir la ausencia de su cuerpo, lo lleno de ira destrozaría al maldito que se hubiera atrevido a interponerse entre ellos dos, así que sin importarle el que estuviera desorientado se volvió a levantar para ir en busca de sus presas

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que había visto jamás pensó ver a san Seiya en ese estado con esa mirada cargada de furia dio gracias a Jehova Dios el que Serena hubiera logrado detenerlo ya que por mas que ella había corrido no habría podido evitar que Seiya no hubiera matado al nuevo consejero, así que llegando junto a ellos con la respiración agitada por el miedo ayudo a Serena a alejar a Seiya del lugar y luego avisar que ella junto con Eriol habían visto en los limites del campamento sur a una persona tirada e inconsciente y que al comprobar se habían percatado que se trataba del nuevo consejero escolar armando un alboroto por ello, pero antes de hacerlo tuvieron que alejar a Seiya y hacerlo calmar por primera vez en su vida había perdido el control y no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Tommy vio como el se pasaba las manos por el cabello y gritaba furioso, diciendo todo lo que el imbécil del Chiba se merecía para ese entonces ya me había enterado de todo

– ¿serena pero por que me detuviste? Ese maldito debía morir debe morir por lo que te hizo – los se pero no puedes ser tu quien lo mate no debes involucrarte esto es algo que solo yo provoque No entendía de lo que hablaban que es lo que se merecía el nuevo consejero y por que el tan sereno Seiya estaba como loco

– ahora comprendo lo que te motivo a golpear y a herir dijo por fin en un arrebato yo también estaría enojado con todo el mundo y el que Molly te haya hablado de la forma en que lo hizo debió de haberte llevado al limite es mas ahorita mismo me pregunto si en realidad existe y si existe por que permitió que te hiciera eso ese desgraciado Así que mi teoría era la correcta el nuevo consejero tenía algo que ver con los problemas de Serena y lo que dijo ella lo confirmo más

– aun así no es tu maldito y jodido problema Seiya Kou piensas tenerme lastima después de lo que acabas de enterarte si es así sabes que no la necesito conmigo me basta y me sobra además este es un problema que tengo que solucionar entre el y yo, me acabo de dar cuenta de ello

– dijo esto ultimo con una determinación en su mirada y en su actitud que me sorprendió y no pude mas que felicitarla en silencio y alejarme de ellos dos tenia que dejarla sola en esto aun que no me gustara ya que también comprendía lo que Seiya sentía ella había logrado convertirse en alguien importante en el corto tiempo que llevábamos así que camine hacia donde estaba Eriol y lo convencí de caminar por donde estaba inconsciente Alexander Chiba era la única manera que podría ayudar a mi amiga a superar y enfrentar sus miedos, y eso era enfrentándose a el.

Meiling Metalia conocida como MM estaba indignada y espantada no solo se había enterado que Sakura Kinomoto planeara seducir al hijo del ministro Hien y hacer que se hiciera responsable del hijo que esperaba y ahora Alexander Chiba este joven instrumento de dios había sido atacado estaba convencida que esto solo era una señal para que viera que no lo estaban haciendo bien ya entre ellos todavía existía la maldad que no quería desaparecer y sabia de donde provenía de las tres arpías que estaba observando a lo lejos.

Tomoyo, no podía comprender por que la madre de Sakura pudiera decirle eso a su hija y cuando vio que Sakura corría a esconderse la siguió y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la voz de ella la paro si vienes a decirme que mi mama es una tonta mejor no lo hagas Tommy y no quiero ser hiriente contigo esto es algo que yo misma provoque así que yo misma debo de pensar la manera de hacerlo, con resignación y un dolor en el corazón vi como se alejo había escuchado las mismas palabras otra vez, que acaso no podría hacer nada por las personas que amaba y apreciaba se sintió por primera vez sola sus padres jamás pisarían el campamento se lo habían dicho es mas ya tenían planes hechos para ella ya que a partir de que saliera del campamento viviría sola en un apartamento que sus padres pagarían al igual que le pasarían una mensualidad para que siguiera estudiando, así que comprendió que ella había hecho a sus amigas su familia y al verlas sufrir la hería y el que ellas no dejaran que las ayudara la hundían en una profunda soledad por primera vez quiso gritarle a ellas dos Déjenme ayudar déjenme ser útil déjenme ver que existo en este mundo por algo, Por favor pero no pudo hacerlo, así que cuando la rubia se acerco a ella y le puso una de sus manos en su hombro ella no pudo evitar abrazarla y ponerse a llorar..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El no podía evitar sentir una pequeña satisfacción al ver el fuego que se le veía a su princesa en los ojos eso haría mas interesante el juego pensó, pero ahora lo mas importante era encontrar al maldito que se interpuso en su camino ¿quien era? por mas que puso a la odiosa de MM a investigar no había podido localizar a nadie y eso lo molestaba sobre manera, además de que ya se había aburrido de ser alguien que solo sonreía quería gritarles a todos que eran una bola de idiotas que confiaban su vida a lago que no era mas que una ilusión pero se controlo ya que al día siguiente se alejaría para siempre de este maldito y odioso campamento ya que había acabado por fin y mañana seria libre para poder cazar a la nueva Serena que había resurgido del dolor, el no se equivoco al elegirla, ella era la indicada para el mientras el mas la consumiera ella siempre resurgiría cono el ave fénix y en cada renacer, seria mas y mas hermosa y suya se dijo lleno de satisfacción, por que quisiera o no Serena Tsukino, el la había hecho florecer y florecería y brillaría siempre a su lado y si no era así preferiría verla muerta que en brazos de otro.

Por que no entendía Serena que no era lastima lo que el sentía por ella o si le pregunto esa molesta vocecilla interior que sabes del amor le pregunto, la amo se dijo para acallar a la voz pero ella le volvió a preguntar como sabes estas seguro que es amor dime alguna vez te has enamorado como lo sabrías le volvió a preguntar solo te la has pasado observándola con envidia, si envidia de su libertad le volvió a repetir, no yo la amo se dijo pobre niño que jamás ha amado cree estarlo, dime que sentiste al verlo junto a ella antes de saber lo que ocurría realmente envidia si envidia de que otro pudiera hacer lo que tu solo codicias hacer acéptalo eres solo un chico que se niega a hacer lo que siempre ha querido eres un cobarde que solo se escuda en las enseñanzas de sus padres para no caer y sufrir sus propias derrotas dime no estas enojado por que ella no te deje ayudarla estas enojado por que ella no te necesita en el fondo estas celoso de que el haya echo lo que quiso hacer así este mal o no y el que ella en cierto modo lo enfrente demostrándote que eres alguien que no vale la pena tener en cuanta le seguía diciendo sin piedad su voz interior, así que sin pensarlo se vio en el reflejo del espejo y vio como su reflejo se burlaba de el y sin pensarlo estrello su puño contra el haciéndolo añicos mientras de su mano una cortada sangraba profusamente, se quedo viendo las partes del espejo donde todavía se reflejaba su imagen y no se reconoció por primera vez algo dentro de el había surgido la oscuridad que habita en los corazones de todos pero aceptamos al enojarnos y al hacer estupideces por ella y que el siempre negó había salido para mostrarse en todo su esplendor burlándose de el, ya que ella había salido por fin y sabia que nadie mas que el podría de nuevo volverla a encerrar, así que lloro como nunca comprendiendo que no podía ayudar a nadie si no podía ayudarse así mismo mientras la ira iba apoderándose mas y mas de el susurrándole que tenia que hacer algo contra quien le enseño lo patético de sus existencia si contra Alexander Chiba que le había robado su estrella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A Gracias por apoyarme con sus review me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a ser mejor en cada actualización gracias mil gracias a Sakura Tsukino Martinez, Hinashi, lunAtiK, My Pusheen, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Lulispelulis, Sailor Alissa, Dayan Kou Uchiha, rouse Kou y a las guest gracias reiteradamente ya que sin su apoyo mi historia hubiera quedado inconclusa nos leemos en mi próxima actualización

Isis Gremory


	13. Chapter 13 Atrapada en si misma

**DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Atrapada en si misma**

**(Por que a veces el pasado es tan difícil de olvidar… y el futuro tan difícil de vislumbrar mientras el presente se convierte en un fantasma**….Serena Tsukino)

RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Feint de Epica

Regresar de nuevo a su vida cotidiana después de estar un mes y medio en el campamento no le era fácil extrañaba a sus amigos, "amigos" se dijo para si misma pero la verdad es que extrañaba a Seiya su vecino desde hace una semana que había regresado no habían cruzado ni una palabra, sus padres tampoco se la hacían fácil habían insistido en que regresara alas terapias de la Doctora Serenity Moon con el fin de que se me borraran todas las ideas locas que me habían dicho y solo por que el primer domingo que regrese después de enfrentarme a el, en el campamento de ver como Sakura y Tomoyo se iban y de saber que aun que Seiya y yo éramos vecinos jamás volveríamos a tener una amistad como la del campamento y gracias a MM si la maldita vino a hablar con los padres de Seiya y a decirle que el estaba desviándose a causa mía, por si fuera poco sus padres lo sermonearon hasta el cansancio que como lo se por primera vez escuche gritos provenientes por parte de ellos y no de alegría sino de discutir padres e hijo me sentí mal muy mal sobre todo por que era a causa mía de algún modo la discusión y luego mis padres,¿ por que no solo dejan de ver lo que les conviene? y me prestan atención se darían cuenta que vivo aterrada ahora que el volvió ¿quien lo detendrá? ¿ quien me protegerá? ¿mis padres, mis amigos? ¿Quién? me vuelvo a encontrar sola tengo miedo de decirle a mis padres ¿Qué dirán y pensaran de mi si se enteran? El solo pensarlo me aterra los defraude, lo se me decía una y otra vez atormentándome mientras la ira acumulada volvía a hacer presa de mi, esa ira que durante el tiempo en el campamento había desaparecido volvía y volvía mas acida dentro de mi, mientras observaba con tristeza por mi ventana el cielo gris que dejaba caer sus lagrimas, si el día no es mas que el reflejo de mi tristeza, pensé al tiempo que volvía la espalda a la ventana y me dejaba caer en mi cama a llorar

Seiya No podía creer lo que MM vino a decirles a sus padres estaba enojado jamás pensó sentir tanto enojo hacia alguien de su familia como lo hacia con su querida prima, realmente no podría creer lo enojado que había salido de su casa por primera vez en su vida había dejado a sus padres con la palabra en la boca y azotado la puerta con furia al salir. No, jamás lo habia hecho mas sin embargo desde que había perdido el control en el campamento y atacado a Alexander Chiba después de enterarse de lo que le había hecho a Serena, no había podido quitarse ese sentimiento de furia y frustración dentro de el y se preguntaba ¿cuando desaparecería ese sentimiento?, ¿tal vez cuando decidiera volver a hablar con ella? Se dijo con melancolía y enojo al recordar lo fácil que le era hablar con ella en el campamento, así que alzo su mirada al cielo en busca de respuesta mas sin embargo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre su rostro lo cual hizo que bajara el rostro al tiempo que veía en la ventana de la casa vecina la silueta de ella alejarse, dio un suspiro acomodándose la chamarra caminando con la cabeza baja sin rumbo fijo bajo la fría lluvia la cual camuflajeaba sus propias lagrimas derramadas por no saber como enfrentar su nueva situación, ya que "era estúpido sentirse así" se decía interiormente ella no era nada de el como para sentir este tipo de enojo ¿o s?i ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que se encontró ante una pared de un templo donde unos chicos ociosos la habían grafiteado con imágenes obscenas pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una frase en medio de todos esos desagradables dibujos "**Donde**** hay fe hay amor, donde hay amor hay paz, donde hay paz esta Dios y donde esta Dios no falta nada"… **al momento de leerla se lleno de enojo que acaso Serena no tenia fe en algo, si ella debió de tener fe en el amor y su amor no le habría traído la paz todo lo contrario se dijo y Dios el que nunca se había cuestionado su existencia se pregunto donde estaba dios entonces mas sin embargo como si alguien hubiera sabido que el llegaría ahí con preguntas y a exigir respuestas encontró mas allá de la primera frase otra frase "**El amor no esta en el otro, esta dentro de nosotros mismos, nosotros lo despertamos, pero para que despierte necesitamos de otro"…**¿Qué quería decir esa frase y como si fuera una revelación de pronto recordó la platica que tuvo con Serena en el campamento cuando la había salvado de las preguntas del ministro Hien unos días antes de que el llegara, de los miedos que cada uno sentía y lo comprendió ella no lo amaba ella estaba enamorada de la idea de que un chico la halagara ella mismo le había dicho que tenia miedo de no poder estar a la par de sus amigas de estar viviendo su vida muy lentamente y el en su momento llego para salvarla de su miedo y frustración y había despertado su vanidad de mujer la engaño y comprendió la frase y se dijo a el mismo que antes de pensar en que amaba en Serena debía de preguntarse que tanto se amaba a el mismo, antes de pensar en amar a Serena tal vez no era amor se dijo cuando de pronto debajo de esa frase había otra que rezaba lo siguiente "**No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas", ¿**que significa eso? Se pregunto al tiempo que un rayo del sol iluminaba una imagen de un corazón en la mano todo remendado y con alas la cual decía, **me hirieron hasta morir pero aun así sigo aquí volando y latiendo por muy duras que sean las pruebas se que saldré victorioso y encontrare al final el amor que me he negado a aceptar después de tanto sufrir, por amores falsos he rechazado y herido a quien me ama de verdad, Dios **dijo mientras se dejo caer de rodillas el que estaba sufriendo por no saber como lidiar con la frustración pero no era nada comparado con lo que ella estaba sufriendo, su corazón estaba así como el de la imagen dibujada en la pared llena de grafitis en medio de imágenes obscenas pero queriendo salir de ahí, pero lo supo tal vez era demasiado pronto de su parte hablar de amor entre el y ella pero no para ayudarla a volver volar y buscar el amor y la confianza para hacerlo y si en el proceso descubría que era amor lo que sentía por ella la esperaría ya que como leyó en otra frase mas abajo decía **"El amor tiene un poderoso hermano el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte"**, el odio que sentía Serena por el, por Alexander Chiba como se hacia llamar en el campamento, podría matarla y el no estaba dispuesto a ver a esa hermosa estrella que el había visto siempre se extinguiera la ayudaría a ver mas allá del odio que sentía por el hasta que por fin ella pudiera decir **Querido pasado: gracias por tus lecciones querido futuro: Allá voy**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

– ¿Serena estas bien? – escucho que su madre le preguntaba

– Claro por que lo preguntas – se obligo a responderle con una media sonrisa de lado

– no se te noto rara e inquieta

– tal vez sea por que volveré a ver a Molly

– si puede ser – le dijo su madre aun que en el fondo sabia que algo mas estaba inquietando a su hija y viejos temores volvieron a ella, temores que le daba miedo aceptar y dar nombre ya que al hacerlo caería sobre ella la culpa de que no era lo suficientemente buena madre como para proteger a sus hijos y eso era algo que cualquier padre le aterraba el darse cuenta de ello así que sin querer ponerse a pensar mas en esos temores salió en silencio de la habitación de su hija no sin antes observarla por ultima vez con profunda tristeza en los ojos al ver que quien estaba enfrente de ella solo era la sombra de lo que su alegre hija alguna vez fue

Molly estaba en la puerta del instituto a la espera de verla aparecer quería ver el cambio que su primo le había comentado 2 semanas atrás en la cual el le contaba que volvía a ser la misma Serena sonriente que el siempre había observado mas sin embargo lo que vio hizo que se le apretujara el corazón hasta dolerle, ya que lo que vio la lleno de tristeza frente a ella no vio ala Serena sonriente que Seiya le había contado ni a la Serena llena de furia que la había golpeado sino todo lo contrario la Serena que veía caminando frente de ella era un fantasma una cascara vacía, un ser sin una pizca de alegría o chispa de vida así que sin poder evitarlo se llevo la mano ala boca y susurro **"Serena que te han hecho"**

Serena apenas reparo en la figura de Molly cuando paso junto a ella lo único que quería era llegar y entrar a la entrada del instituto odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y la sensación de pánico que le supuso el caminar de su casa al colegio, si no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el aparecería en cualquier esquina o peor que la agarrase y se la llevara sin que nadie la pudiera ayudar, pero el llegar a salvo al colegio no ayudo mucho a sentirse tranquila ya que se encontró sola sin sus amigas, recordó con amargura a las chicas y como las había alejado de su lado, antes no le importaba ya desde que …. Movió la cabeza para espantar esos recuerdos, lo único importante es que no había tenido ningún contacto ni conexión con nadie ya que nadie había logrado atravesar la barrera que había impuesto entre ella y el resto del mundo, no hasta que la conoció a ella, a Sak y a los chicos ellos rompieron esa barrera y ahora que ya no estaban se daba cuenta que necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse y que la apoyase sin necesidad de dar explicaciones ya que con ellos sobraban las palabras, sobre todo con Seiya jamás pensó poder llevarse bien con su vecino y mucho menos extrañarlo como lo extrañaba pero así era y le dolía mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y el encontrarse sola sin nadie con quien hablar solo le recordaba que tenia que volver a protegerse, así que aspiro profundo y recorrió la puerta del salón decidida a volver a poner su barrera para no escuchar como los demás hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas por que entre ellos estarían ellas las chicas

N/A : Dicen que lo malo de irte recuperando es la recaida por eso debes de tener cuidado te dicen los doctores, pero como Serena evitara volver a caer realmente Seiya se dara por vencidoen ayudarla, dejara que los prejuicios de su familia lo aparten e Ikuko aceptara que tal vez sus temor mas grande se hizo realidad y como ayudara a nuestra Sere con esto entro al climax de mi historia chicas espero no decepcionarlas y que me sigan apoyando, nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización

AmantesDeLosFanfic en esta pagina del facebook encontraran adelantos de mis fanfics chicas.

Isis Gremory


	14. Cuando el pasado regresa

DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO XIV

(Cuando el pasado se niega a quedarse en el pasado)

Los padres de Seiya no podrían creerlo, el se había cambiado de escuela y por mucho que se opusieran no podían hacer nada ya que había obtenido una beca al 100 por ciento y había empezado a trabajar a tiempo parcial para poder solventarse, el solo sus gastos básicos así que prácticamente no tenían nada al respecto que decir, más que culpar a la rubia que vivía a lado y con la cual su hijo tuvo la desgracia de juntarse ese verano

— ¿por qué haces esto Seiya? — le preguntaba su madre pero para ser sinceros él tampoco sabía el ¿Por qué? lo único que sabía es que tenía que cambiar, pero sobre todo tenía que ayudar a Serena si lo que su prima le había contado era cierto ella estaba peor que cuando la conoció en el campamento aun que había que reconocerle que en su casa y en sus alrededores se había convertido en toda una maestra del embuste ya que podría fingir muy bien una sonrisa, en más de una ocasión que había ido a recoger a su prima a la escuela la había observado desde la distancia como cuando estaba sola estaba triste y decaída y como cuando alguien pasaba a lado suyo o sentía que la veía cambiaba un poco su expresión a una sonrisa, también sabía que siempre andaba nerviosa cuando caminaba hacia el instituto y que a cada tanto ella volteaba a ver si no la seguían, que como lo sabía también la había estado siguiendo la primera semana no se confiaba que Alexander Chiba o Darién Shields o como quiera que se llamara se rindiera fácilmente y hasta cierto punto no se equivocaba

Darién estaba más que furioso ya que había tenido una vez más dejar a un lado su persecución hacia Serena su primo Zafiro la había jodido y enormemente en unos contratos en N.Y, y el había tenido que ir a arreglarlos una vez el regreso del campamento, ya que si no su compañía pero sobre todo su dinero se verían perdidos ya que las demandas y las indemnizaciones de contratos se comerían todo. Así que hasta que no arreglara el embrollo de Zafiro su angel tendría que esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Diablos en que estaría pensando cuando decidí cambiarme de instituto — se repetía una y otra vez Seiya era su tercer día de clases en su nuevo instituto y ya Serena lo había sacado de quicio más veces de lo que a él, le hubiera querido admitir y lo peor es que estaban en cursos separados  
él era un año mayor que ella pero aun así se las ingeniaba para sacarlo de quicio  
—admítelo Seiya te encanta que Sere lo haga - le decía una Molly de lo más divertida a su primo  
—estás loca como crees que me agrada que me saque de quicio mira como me dejo - señalando su uniforme empapado de jugo  
— he de admitir que Serena tuvo razón al hacerlo primo — le dijo mientras lo observaba, llevándose un pocky a la boca  
— y ahora la defiendes nunca espere algo así de ti  
— ya cálmate además ¿Por qué? tenías que decirle que es una cabeza de bombón delante de las chicas

— ¿Que por qué? le dije que era una cabeza de Bombón porque lo es Molly y tú lo sabes — le dijo haciendo un mohín que jamás le había visto hacer, no jamás al santo Seiya y eso le dio un ataque de risa

— y ahora que Molly te estas burlando de mi — se quejó aun haciendo el mohín provocando que Molly tuviera problemas para dejar de reír

— no para nada primo ¿por qué lo haría? — le contesto imitándolo — además no se ¿por qué estás enojado?, con Sere y las chicas, ellas solo irán al Karaoke a divertirse deberías pensar en ir alguna vez — le contesto mientras fingía enojo para no reírse de el

La mirada que Seiya le hecho a su prima era de verdadero enojo, jamás pensó que Serena se deslindara de sus deberes de estudio por ir al karaoke, así que antes de perder más la paciencia se alejó furioso

Molly ya no dijo nada pero le observo atentamente pese a que siempre peleaban ellos dos se complementaban encontrando algo que habían perdido y habían encontrado uno en el otro Seiya había encontrado algo por lo cual valía la pena luchar y rebelarse cosa que a Molly le gustaba ya que antes de conocer a Serena, él era antipático y dios, ella lo sabía el en algunas ocasiones había tenido pensamientos suicidas y eso le preocupaba y la hacía sentir miedo por el mas sin embargo ahora no. Serena le había dado una razón para apartar eso pensamientos y Serena había encontrado su tabla un salvavidas en la tormenta que sufría solo espero que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir adelante y salir por fin de su soledad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—ya dinos Serena ¿tú y Seiya? volvieron ¿verdad? Por eso es que él estudia ahora aquí en nuestro instituto — escucho que las chicas le preguntaban

— ¿yo? ¿Con él? Por favor chicas no ven lo antipático que es — les contesto al tiempo que se adelantaba alzando su vista al cielo, dando vueltas y contemplando el hermoso cielo azul. Pensando en que si tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle al chico, gracias a él, las chicas y ella habían vuelto a ser normales, a ser amigas y eso es algo que ella agradecía de corazón, pero la felicidad siempre viene acompañada de miedo e inseguridad ya que de pronto su cielo azul se nublo de un azul zafiro como los ojos que la veían detenidamente

—Darién — susurro al tiempo que se le secaba la boca y sentía como se quedaba sin aire al tiempo que sentía como el mundo empequeñecía y daba vuelta a su alrededor y mas al verlo avanzar hacia donde estaba ella de repente se sintió solo desamparada su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras sentía como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina incapaz de contenerse, no sintió ni cuando Rei y las chicas la sujetaron lo único que veía era a Darién acercándose cerniéndose sobre de ella mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor

* * *

Chicas siento no actualizar pronto pero es que mi muso sensual le gusta torturarme pero aqui les traigo un capitulo mas Darien ya volvio a buscar a Sere y Seiya ¿podra salvarla? espero que si llegue a tiempo... se que es cortito pero es que el proximo cap sera mas larguito no prometeré pronto ya que luego quedo mal TT-TT y no me gusta eso a si que les dire hasta la proxima y gracias por leer ^^)/

Isis Gremory


	15. Chapter 15 ACCION Y REACCION

Gracias chicas por leerme y gracias Anyza Malfoy por haberme ayudado con mis horrores de ortografía y Sakura Tsukino Martinez que gracias a ti empece con esta historia pero sobre todo gracias por jalarme las orejas cuando quiero tirar la toalla con ella, al igual que a sheccid snare, Sailor Alissa, Seiya-Moon2, LeelooKou, lili, .3, .54584, rouse kou, Lulispelulis, Dayan Kou Uchiha, Maca, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, MyPusheen, lunAtiK, hinashi, Mil gracias por sus review chicas y su apoyo al leerme, sin ustedes y sus bellos review y alertas como bien saben los review son la paga y la inspiracion para una escritora amateur sin mas espero y disfruten leyendo nos leemos en la proxima Actualizacion

* * *

DEJEME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO XV

ACCION Y REACCION

_**(Por que cada acción y decisión no solo afecta a uno mismo; también afecta a los que nos rodean)**_

—Darién —. Susurro al tiempo que se le secaba la boca y sentía como se quedaba sin aire, al tiempo que sentía como el mundo empequeñecía y daba vueltas a su alrededor, y más al verlo avanzar hacia donde estaba ella.

De repente se sintió desamparada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, mientras sentía como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina incapaz de contenerse, no sintió ni cuando Rei y las chicas la sujetaron lo único que veía era a Darién acercándose cerniéndose sobre de ella mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

— ¡Serena despierta! ¿Serena que te pasa? —. Escuche gritar a las chicas, así que me apresure a ir hacia donde ellas estaban con Serena.

Vi pasar a mi lado a Seiya corriendo rápidamente, por lo que no pude evitar apresurarme

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Le escuche decir al chico mientras se hincaba junto a Serena y le tomaba el pulso

— ¿Seiya que le paso a Serena? ¿Por qué esta así? — pero mis preguntas no fueron contestadas por él, ya que en ese momento después de checar que Serena estaba bien él había desaparecido. Al principio no lo note ya que estaba atenta a que Serena reaccionara — ¿Díganme que ha paso, chicas? — les exigí al ver que todas hablaban y no me decían nada en concreto fue Amy la que callo a todas y me contesto

— La verdad no sabemos solo que vio parado al chico que está parado en la puerta…— no termino la frase ya que se llevó la mano a la boca y emitió un agudo chillido, el cual nos alertó a todas y rápidamente volteamos a ver.

No lo podía creer enfrascado en una pelea estaba Seiya con un chico de cabello oscuro azabache frente al portón del instituto, yo solo veía como se lanzaban sus puños entre los dos queriendo lastimarse, pero al que no podía dejar de ver y el que me hizo quedarme sin voz por la ferocidad de sus facciones y mirada de odio fue Seiya jamás pensé verlo así por nadie.

Mi tía últimamente me había dicho que se arrepentía de haber permitido que mi tío consintiera en haber acompañado a MM y a Eriol a ese campamento que desde que había vuelto ya no era el mismo

— ¿Cómo que ya no es el mismo? —. Le pregunte a mi tía en esa ocasión

— ¡oh Molly! mi querido hijo ya no es el mismo —. Y rompió a llorar

— ¿pero por qué? — le pregunte una y otra vez.

Pero mi tía solo siguió llorando y diciéndome que algo muy malo se había apoderado de, Seiya algo que la asustaba ya que jamás pensó que él pudiera… no pude decirme nada mas ya que comenzó a llorar más y más y a mí solo me toco consolarla hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron o acabo de sacar todo lo que traía por dentro.

Esperaba poder preguntarle ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? en Seiya pero solo sonrió, me dio las gracias y se marchó

— Gracias Molly por escucharme –. Fue lo último que escuche decirle a mi tía.

Pero ahora al ver detenidamente a mi primo quien tenía ya el labio partido y agarrado de la solapa del saco verde al chico de cabellos negros quien solo reía y se dejaba golpear

— Si golpéame todo lo que quiera niñato pero aun así no me alejaras de mi ángel, de mi dulce ángel… Ella es mía — le decía a Seiya riendo — ella jamás podrá sacarme de su vida, ni de sus pensamientos, ni de sus sueños — continuaba diciendo mientras escupía la sangre del labio partido que mi primo la había roto en el último puñetazo.

Haciendo que Seiya se enojara cada vez más golpeándolo más fuerte y de manera salvaje.

Estaba fuera de sí gritándole que jamás dejaría que se acercara a Serena que de ser posible lo mataría mientras el pelinegro solo reía y continuaba provocándolo incitándolo a que lo golpeara.

— Ella es mía niñato, tu jamás podrá separarnos, como te lo dije le dije ella jamás será tuya

— Te equivocas ella ya es mía cabrón, ella ya me pertenece… Yo la hice olvidarte —. Escuche decirle a mi primo lo cual provocó una reacción parecida a la de mi primo llena de furia y odio, ahora no solo era el desconocido el que estaba en el piso sino mi primo

— Si así es ella ya no te pertenece, ella es mía —. Le decía haciendo que él lo golpeara cada vez más pero no en lugares visibles, golpeaba en el estómago o riñones, haciendo que Seiya se quedara sin aliento.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no me daba tiempo a nada, hasta que una alumna de grado inferior paso a mi lado golpeándome el hombro, me di cuenta que estaba la gran parte de los alumnos viendo la pelea de Seiya y el desconocido

— Alguien ya llamo a los profesores — escuche decir de pronto a varios chicos — si es nuevo y el otro joven no viene a esta escuela — decían —parece ser que se pelaban por Serena Tsukino de la clase B — pero ¿cómo por ella? — al escuchar más atentamente todo lo que empezaban a murmurar me lleno de enojo así que grite

—¡¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí?! — grite fuertemente dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y murmurando pero no me importo.

Aproveche ese ataque de ira y me encamine hacia donde Seiya, estaba siendo golpeado por el pelinegro, decidida estaba por empujar al pelinegro que golpeaba a mi primo.

Cuando de pronto el dejo de golpearlo y dejo que Seiya le propinara un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando al suelo e hizo que Seiya se levantara y se acomodara sobre él para golpearlo más.

— ¡Seiya ya basta! — le grite pero no me hizo caso y siguió golpeando mientras el pelinegro se dejaba el ¿Por qué? se dejaba era porque había visto por el rabillo del ojo a dos profesores y dos perfectos que se acercaban para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto y ahí lo comprendí todo pero ya era demasiado tarde los perfectos y profesores ya habían llegado a separarlos a simple vista se veía al culpable y no era otro más que mi primo Seiya.

No podía creer lo que las chicas me estaban diciendo en la enfermaría, que Seiya y Darién se habían agarrado a golpes no tenía ni hace media hora. Seiya estaba a punto de ser expulsado y enviado a la cárcel, ya que el maldito de Darién que estaba muy golpeado quería levantar cargos y estaban esperando a la patrulla eso sí que no lo podía permitir así que me levante rápidamente de la cama

—Serena ¿A dónde vas? Espera — escuche a Rei

—No puedo quedarme aquí Rei no cuando Seiya está en problemas y por mi culpa

—¿Por qué por tu culpa? Además ¿conoces al joven verdad? dijiste que era Darién yo lo oí bien ¿que no es el novio por el cual nos dejaste plantada aquella vez? — preguntaba Mina con curiosidad

—Serena por favor dinos ¿qué está pasando? queremos ayudarte — escuche decirme a Lita

—Lo siento chicas pero no puedo contestar sus preguntas ahora — les dije y me encamine a la salida

—¿Por qué ya no confías en nosotros Serena? ¿Tan poco confiables somos ante tus ojos? — me grito Rei antes de salir, escucharla hizo que me detuviera y volteara a verlas por primera vez, mi corazón sufrió pero no por las heridas fantasmales o por heridas causadas por alguien, sino por ver la cara de dolor y angustia de mis amigas y comprendí lo que me quiso decir Tommy en el campamento, _**"no estás sola, solo que te mantienes sola, eres tan adicta a tu dolor que te acostumbraste a herirte y a herir a otros, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta… Espero y un día veas más allá de tu dolor y observes que mientras tu estés triste, todo a tu alrededor serán infelices al verte así y sentirse inútiles. **_

_**Pero lo peor de eso es que realmente te puedes quedar sola porque no todos somos adictos al sufrimiento, y menos de alguien más, nuestro sentimiento mezquino aparece y nos reclama a veces, para sumirnos en nuestro propio infierno personal, o en la necesidad de ayudar a quien si se deje ayudar, espero que para cuando decidas salir de tu caparazón todavía haya alguien a tu lado dispuesto a escuchar" **_

Ahora viéndolas lo entendía, ellas sufrían por no poder ayudar porque me apreciaban a pesar de todo lo malo que hubiera hecho, para ellas todavía era Serena su amiga

—Chicas prometo que les contare todo — les dije —ustedes son muy valiosas para mi, gracias por preocuparse. Pero ahora me toca a mí ir a ayudar a una de las personas que al igual que ustedes, me aprecia y quiero mucho — fue lo último que les dije y corri hacia la dirección a ayudar a Seiya.

_Ya basta de sentir miedo _— me dije a mi misma —._ Ya basta Serena Tsukino él no es más que un hombre. ¡No! es menos que un hombre… Es basura. A sí que no temas ve y enfréntate a la basura _— Pero por Dios decirlo era más fácil y hacerlo era mucho más difícil.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyéndole decir a Serena a mi ángel

— Dime que es lo que quieres para no levantar cargos en contra de Seiya anda dímelo Darién — escucharla me lleno de enojo por que estaba interfiriendo por el maldito niñato que solo quería separarnos

— a ti te quiero a ti mi bello ángel dispuesta para mí, complaciente y sumisa quiero que seas mi tierna y dulce novia como éramos antes de que huyeras de mi lado — vi como palideció al oírme y eso me enojo aun mas.

¿Por qué ella me huía? Es que si era cierto lo que ese estúpido escuincle había dicho respecto a ellos dos. No eso si no lo iba a tolerar jamás —¡TU ERES MIA! ¡LO OISTE MIA! — Le espete duramente y fríamente mientras la azotaba hacia la pared — Más te vale ángel que lo que ese niñato me dijo solo sean mentiras porque si es verdad no solo ira a la cárcel, también lo matare, me escuchaste, lo matare — le dije al tiempo que mi boca buscaba la suya.

Tenía que sacarme las palabras del niñato de mi mente y tenía que comprobar que no fuera cierto también, así que empecé a acariciar su cuerpo.

El sabor de su boca era divino como siempre pero ¿por qué no me correspondía? Es más empecé a sentir su rico sabor mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas

— ¡Maldita sea! — Dije mientras golpeaba la pared — ¿así que es cierto? — Reí al decírselo — pues que mal para ti y para él, ya que tendrás que ir a visitarlo en la cárcel y no solo eso acabare con su familia y todo mi dulce Serena será por tu culpa

— Por favor no lo hagas, hare todo lo que quieras, solo no hagas nada en contra de ellos

— Entonces dime Serena ¿Estas dispuesta a complacerme, a aceptar que me amas y que nunca debiste de haberte apartado de mí?

— Con tal de que no le hagas nada ni a él ni a su familia, estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu propuesta. Pero jamás, óyelo jamás, me veras decir que te amo, eres una basura Darién Shields, una porquería — yo solo reí al oírla

— ¿Pero aun así estas dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te pido no es así ángel?

— Por él estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

— Tanto así lo amas — le dije al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus bellos mechones amarillos y aspiraba su dulce aroma a rosas — simplemente deliciosa

— ¿Amor? no seas ridículo Darién gracias a ti estoy vacía, pero no por eso dejare que sigas lastimando a alguien que me aprecia, además no puedes lastimarme no ya no más Darién Shields

— ¿Estás segura Serena? — le pregunte — ¿Estas dispuesta hasta matar, por salvar una vida aunque esa vida sea la tuya propia?

— Y respóndeme tu Darién ¿realmente quieres tenerme viva o muerta? para castigarme por el único pecado de haberme fijado en ti, dime ¿realmente quieres tenerme a tu lado para vivir una mentira? Porque una vez iniciemos juro que no descansare hasta verte morir desangrado

— Es un trato entonces mi dulce ángel, veamos quien termina consumiendo a quien. Así que prepárate ya que yo cumpliré con mí parte del trato — le dije al salir de la prefectura, donde gracias a Dios no había venido nadie a interrumpir — oh ángel esta vez no te libraras de mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Seiya en serio ¿qué te paso? ¿Ese no eras tú? — Escuche a Molly preguntarme — por favor Seiya háblame dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?, para empezar ¿quién era él? no entiendo por favor primo dime explícame ¿el por qué no solo estas a punto de ser expulsado del instituto, si no de ir a la cárcel por agresión, y nada menos que por agredir a Darién Shields la joven promesa del mundo empresarial? que dirán mis tíos cuando lleguen

—Por favor Molly deja el regaño y las preocupaciones para luego — le pedí

— Nada de luego Seiya necesito respuestas y las quiero ahora

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con mi silencio Molly por que no te diré nada mas, solo que no me arrepiento de haberle partido la cara a ese malnacido, y no solo eso, lo mataría de ser posible — le espete furioso y con la adrenalina aun inundando mi sistema, parándome rápidamente de la cama de la enfermería donde me habían atendido el labio partido

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A matarlo — le respondí — no dices que quedo peor que yo haber ¿Por qué el no está aquí también en la enfermería?

—Por qué fue atendido en la prefectura por eso y si tal vez si se ve más golpeado que tú, pero fue porque se dejó golpear en lugares estratégicos Seiya donde rápidamente pudieran dejar marca tus golpes al igual que él te golpeo en lugares donde no te quedaran marcas rápidamente, todo lo hizo premeditadamente desde que tu llegaste, hasta el incitarte a golpearlo. Te hago la pregunta aquí y quiero que me la respondas es ¿por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué? — solo me quede callado y emprendí mi camino hacia la salida mas no pude llegar más allá ya que una mano surco mi rostro haciendo caer

— ¿pero en que te has convertido Seiya Kou? En un vil delincuente para eso querías libertad dime — me gritaba mi padre furioso mientras mi madre lloraba — ¿dime ahora golpeas a personas así como así? Respóndeme o te daré otra cachetada Seiya mira que jamás nos habíamos avergonzado tanto de ti, ni pensamos jamás hacerlo hijo dinos en que hemos fallado — al escucharle decir eso a mi padre.

Se vinieron un sin números de palabras, palabras hirientes, palabras como el me habían sobre protegido, me habían hecho un miedoso incapaz de poder salir de mi confort, demasiado temeroso de vivir claro que las diría en una forma más hiriente y no quería así que sin más, cerré mis puños, me trague ese nudo de palabras y salí de ahí

* * *

Isis Gremory


	16. Chapter 16 EL CICLO SIN FIN

**DEJAME CURAR TUS HERIDAS**

**EL CICLO SIN FIN**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Por qué el final de algo, es el comienzo de algo más ….. Rumbo al final **

**Parte. I**

Me volvía a encontrar atrapada en sus manos y ahora nadie me había puesto otra vez en sus manos más que yo misma, otra vez me repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba contra la pared mi cabeza mientras me sujetaba de las rodillas — ¿pero por qué? — era la pregunta que persistía — por salvar a Seiya — me dije a mi misma más sin embargo sabía que no era verdad lo había hecho por egoísmo para castigarme a mí misma por volver a ser feliz, por eso había tomado esa decisión, si me odiaba a mí misma mucho más que a él esa era la verdad pero de que me servía saberlo ahora cuando yo misma me había terminado de dar la estocada final, así que me decidí a levantarme y, a no dejarme vencer además ya me había dado por vencida no es así al momento de proponerle tal cosa al sabía que no podría volver a escapar o si podía pensé mientras me paraba sujetándome de la pared de mi cuarto, entonces ocurrió, fue como una revelación antes mis ojos escuche como una voz me decía — ¡sé a qué te le temes y de que huyes! — escuche a la voz decirme — entonces si lo sabes entonces ¿por qué? explícame ¿el Por qué Actué como actué? y volví a sus manos dime ¿Por qué? — Grite furiosa —si a lo que más temo y huyo es de el — ¡respóndeme! exclame furiosa mientras buscaba el origen de la voz mis gritos debieron de asustar a mi madre la cual entro en algún momento al cuarto más sin embargo no le prestaba atención quería explicaciones de la voz que me había hablado quería… sollocé al no obtener respuestas de ella mientras me volvía a dejar caer más sin embargo esta vez no caí los brazos de mi madre me sostuvieron mientras me abrazaba y me reconfortaba

—lo siento mucho mi pequeña… lo siento tanto — sollozaba sin parar mientras me abrazaba más y más —no estuve ahí para defenderte de quien te hizo daño — repetía escucharla decir eso me dolió en lo más profundo haciéndome llenar de ira y querer desquitar con ella mi frustración pero al verla a los ojos supe que ella también sufría y al igual que yo se castigaba en secreto permitiéndome hacer de todo en mis momentos de ira y enojo, lo supe y en vez de alegrarme me llene de furia hacia ella hacia mí misma por permitirme seguir así sufriendo, con brusquedad me aparte de ella tambaleándome y sosteniéndome de la mesita de noche haciéndola volcar tirando la lámpara y haciéndola pedazos

—Serena ¿estás bien hija? — escuche decirle a ella con una cara de preocupación en su rostro

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? Me preguntas claro que estoy bien mírame— le dije al tiempo que me señalaba — madre he estado bien todos estos meses gracias por preguntar por fin — le grite — ahora puedes irte a preparar te y hacer como si nada pasara

—hija lo siento no quise ser…— la pare en seco interrumpiéndola y acabando por ella

—no quisiste ser ¿Qué? Insensible al dejarme sufrir en silencio eso es lo que me quieres decir madre — me reí al decirlo — pues gracias por decírmelo al fin

—no seas dura conmigo Serena yo solo tenía sospechas y aún tengo sospechas — me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

—Sospechas madre no me vengas con bobadas a estas alturas — le grite —no nos hagamos madre sabes muy bien lo que me pasa lo que me ha pasado solo te niegas a aceptarlo no es cierto anda Ikuko Tsukino di dale nombre a lo que me pasa — dije mientras la sacudía por los hombros — anda dilo o tal vez quieres oírlo de mis labios

—No por favor — escuche como susurraba al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

— ¿por qué no madre? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Qué acaso no estabas aquí para pedirme disculpas? — le dije al tiempo que la hacía mirarme — anda aquí estoy mírame consuélame mira a tu pobre hija que fue …— me detuve antes de terminar la frase pero no podía no debía algo en mi estaba cambiando algo en mi me decía que ya era tiempo de dejar de huir, algo me pedía ser liberado la niña encerrada en mi asustada había tomado el mando y demandaba consuelo, ya no quería callar quería hablar quería gritar pero sobre todo quería que su madre la sujetara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien aún que en el fondo eso jamás llegaría ella no escuchaba ella quería salir y yo ya no podía mantenerla encerrada más tiempo como pensaba yo lejos donde no le hicieran daño no ya no me lo permitía y eso me asustaba y me llenaba de esperanza ya que significaba que ella podría volver, no era así me decía internamente ella podría volver a soñar pensaba, cuando de pronto esa voz volvió a mi — jamás podrá volver a ser igual, nada podrá ser igual si… — ¡calla ¡ — le grite mientras contenía a la niña lastimada dentro más sin embargo ella la voz odiosa tomo forma en mi mente y la ayudo a salir — ella merece ser escuchada — escuche decirme antes de desaparecer mientras de mis labios salían las palabras que tanto tiempo me había negado a aceptar y a decir … — anda consuela a tu pobre hija VIOLADA y ULTRAJADA— le solté de pronto mientras vi como ella se ponía lívida y negaba con la cabeza en una paradoja de la vida se veía más lastimada que yo como era posible eso. La solté y vi cómo se derrumbó llorando con la mirada perdida por un momento sentí miedo, miedo de la que la niña asustada que había salido a recibir el consuelo de esa a la que ahora veía tan patética sollozando junto a mí, pero no la veía por ningún lado por un momento creí que había desaparecido en mi inconsciente la busque mientras de mis ojos caían gruesas lágrimas y no eran por el sufrimiento de Ikuko Tsukino sino porque otra vez no había sido capaz de proteger a esa pobre niña a esa parte de mi inocencia que había querido conservar así que salí de mi habitación para caminar sin rumbo fijo, al bajar las escaleras vi como mi padre llegaba a la casa me vio y quiso abrazarme más evito hacerlo tal vez era yo mi expresión en la cara o el grito que dio Ikuko arriba de mi cuarto solo sé que paso de largo junto a mí en las escaleras en las cuales me detuve un momento y comprendiendo al fin que estaba sola muy sola haciéndome llorar todavía cada vez más, mientras me derrumbaba, mas sin embargo no lo hice ya que una voz si la voz de mi niña interna me levanto — ¡por favor, no te caigas no me dejes sola de nuevo! — escuche decirme lo cual hizo que me levantara y caminara hacia la salida ahí no había nada que me sirviera sabia a donde debía ir sabía lo que debía de hacer se lo debía más sin embargo no sería fácil ya que Kenji si mi padre se plantó frente a mí y me abofeteo por el estado en el que había dejado a mi madre empezó a reclamarme y a llamarme mala hija haciendo que toda mi confianza adquirida se esfumara más sin embargo esta vez fue Ikuko quien llego a mi rescate quien se interpuso entre mi padre y yo quien ya estaba a punto de volverme a abofetear y me abrazo y dijo esas palabras que quería oír y que necesitaba escuchar — tranquila hija mía todo estará bien saldremos adelante en esto — escuchar estas palabras de ella al igual que sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo consolándome rompieron todo en mi llevándome como tantas veces el miedo y mi dolor me habían llevado al inconciencia más sin embargo esta vez no me llevaba a un lugar oscuro lleno de fantasmas me llevaban a un lugar cálido y lleno de esperanzas donde la niña y yo podríamos disfrutar y reencontrarnos

Mientras estaba inconsciente una tonada empezó a llegar a mis oídos era como un murmullo que empezó a llenar por completo el lugar

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré_

_En el miserable mañana_

_Mirare en el cielo buscare las señales_

_Que nos contaran todo lo que seremos mañana_

_Leeré los libros de muchos continentes_

_Para contarte todo sobre leyendas del pasado_

_Esperare por el sol en la cima del mundo_

_Para contarte todo sobre la belleza de la luz_

_si ves dentro de tu alma el mundo se abrirá a tus ojos_

_Ya lo veras…_

Mientras empezaba a recordar ella tomo mi mano y todo se ilumino y recordé que fue el día en el que yo la había encerrado en ese frio lugar donde yo pensaba que estaba segura, al verla llore más sin embargo ella me vio sin reproche ni quejas, sobre lo que le había hecho ni dejado que le hiciera ese malnacido, no todo lo contrario su mirada era de una profunda gratitud y de esperanza lo cual hizo que me arrodillara ante ella y la abrazara y llorara

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino de mañana_

_Miserable_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Estaré bajo la lluvia esperando que una canción venga_

_Mirare los colores de un místico arcoíris_

_Estaré afuera en la noche_

_Viendo a la luna, las estrellas fugaces_

_Para decirte lo mucho que hay en el universo_

_Si ves dentro de tu alma el mundo se abrirá, a tus ojos_

_Ya lo veras_

_En mi mente en el camino del mañana_

_En el miserable mañana_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

_Ella simplemente me abrazaba y acariciaba mi rostro con una delicadeza haciéndome sentir aún más mal con respecto a cómo la había tratado —¿Por qué?— le pregunte a manera de reproche — ¿Por qué No me odias aun a pesar de que no te protegí? de que te encerré después de eso me quieres y me perdonas — le decía mientras lloraba y me aferraba a ella —dime ¿por qué?— mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo a raudales de mis ojos_

—Preguntas el ¿por qué? —me dijo al fin—la respuesta es sencilla porque todavía debemos de ver muchos lugares debes de enseñarme a amarme de nuevo y sobre todo debemos de conocerla a ella me dijo al tiempo que señalaba una figura la cual estaba inconclusa una parte de ella era luz y la otra era completamente oscuridad — debemos ayudarla a encontrarse pero sobre todo a ayudarla a salir de las tinieblas en donde tú y yo la hemos sumergido debemos de buscar apoyo — negué con la cabeza — yo soy la única culpable yo que no sup..— me acallo poniendo un dedo en mis labios mientras me decía escucha bien la canción préstale atención — negué con la cabeza

—No puedo me niego me hace recordar el día que te encerré — le dije aun sujetándola en mi pecho

—Por favor — me pidió

—si estas arrepentida por lo que dices, me hiciste le prestaras atención a la melodía— a lo cual asentí

_Esperare por el sol den la cima del mundo_

_Para contarte todo sobre la belleza de la luz_

_Estaré afuera en la noche... buscando algunas_

_Estrellas fugaces_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Miserablemente maldito_

_Permaneceré en el camino del mañana_

_Con este miserable amor_

_Mirare en el cielo_

_Buscare las señales_

_Esperare por el sol en la cima del mundo_

_Mirare en el cielo_

_Permaneceré en el miserable mañana_

Suspire y la bese en cada una de sus mejillas a mi niña interna mientras comprendía la letra de la melodía

— Eso es lo que deseas le pregunte al fin — ella solo movió su cabeza y me sonreía para evaporarse entre mis brazos y me susurraba antes de desaparecer

— Muéstrame llévame a conocer esos lugares sin importar, el miserable mañana — me dijo y desapareció mientras buscaba la figura de antes la cual también había desaparecido al verme sola me embargo el miedo y la soledad de nuevo más sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo ya que empecé a sentir unos brazos cálidos alrededor de mi lo cual me hicieron sentir reconfortada y más cuando al despertar de mi sueño eran mis padres los que estaban a mi lado si Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino estaban a mi lado sonriéndome y aguardando por mi con sus brazos abiertos

Decir que fue fácil no lo fue tuvimos que pedir ayuda profesional de la doctora Moon la cual no solo me daba terapia a mi sino también a mis padres por separado y en familia los 4 juntos ya que aunque no quisiéramos la doctora Moon nos había aconsejado tratar este problema en familia incluyendo a mi hermano el cual tal vez no debía de enterarse de todo como mis padres pero si debía de estar al tanto de ciertas cosas lo cual al principio había sido difícil de asimilar por la familia pero a pesar de eso, como me había explicado la doctora Moon era el primer paso de un largo camino por recorrer para mi


	17. Something happened to my heart

**Antes que nada disculpas por no actualizar pero es que me mudare y eso me ha traído estresada así que mil disculpas a ustedes chicas que no tienen la culpa y segunda disculpa es por mi muso que es un regalón y también se había ido de ligue tras musas de curvas peligrosas xDD bueno ya dada mis disculpas ahora si disfruten de este capitulo el cual es el penúltimo :3**

DEJEME CURAR TUS HERIDAS

CAPITULO 17

Something happened to my heart

(Por qué a veces la peor mentira que nos decimos cuando la persona que queremos esta con alguien más es «seré feliz en cuanto tú seas feliz y sonrías»)

Rumbo al final Parte II

No podía creer lo que veía es mas no quería creerlo, ¿Qué hacía Serena a lado de Darién? y ¿Por qué diablos el, la sujetaba por los hombros? Eran preguntas que quería fueran contestadas de inmediato peo que tendría que esperar ya que estaba en la oficina del director donde extrañamente solo sería suspendido por una semana y los cargos de agresión habían desaparecido, no entendía nada lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la imagen de Serena a lado de Darién

—entonces no levantara cargos en contra de mi hijo

—no veo el motivo es obvio que a su hijo le gusta mi novia

— ¿Tu novia? —con mi mirada busque la mirada de Serena al escucharlo decir eso, ella solo desvió su rostro sin responder a mi pregunta fue el quien la respondió

—así es mi novia — abrazándola un poco más a él, para demostrar que era cierto lo que decía, no pude evitar notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Serena y su incomodidad, algo no estaba bien a pesar de que Serena estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en su cara a lado suyo como si nada, podía sentir las ganas de huir se escapar a su toque

—dime ¿Por qué no presentaras cargos? — le pregunte de pronto sin dejar de ver a Serena a la cara

—Simple estoy complaciendo a mi novia — me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos

Me quede sin palabras sin saber que decir, lo comprendí todo de golpe… maldita sea no podía ser posible ¿Por qué? Ella había hecho algo así

—No lo acepto — dije de pronto si he de ir a la cárcel iré solté de pronto, ni bien terminaba de decirlo sufrí la segunda cachetada de mi vida pero ahora no fue mi padre quien lo había hecho sino Serena

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que le pregunte enojado, antes de quedarme callado al ver sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas no derramas, al tiempo que sujetaba su mano contra mi mejilla

—Suficiente es hora de que esto termine — escuche decir a Darién al tiempo que alejaba a Serena de mi

—a partir de ahora te quiero lejos de ella entendiste Kou o esta vez nadie impedirá que afrontes las consecuencias de tus actos — escucharle decirle eso aun después de que él era quien parecía intocable volvió a llenar mi sistema de coraje, el cual fue rápidamente calmado al ver las mirada de súplica en los ojos de Serena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

—Y dime Seiya ¿la ayudaste verdad?, dime que no dejaste que las cosas se quedaran así, ¿dime que ella no tuvo que soportar volver con él? contéstame por favor — escuche como mi amiga y compañera de la universidad y ahora mi representante Zul que quien junto con su hermana Russell, que era dueña de la compañía discográfica con la acababa de hacer contrato me apoyaban desde que decidí ser Artista independiente

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Zul? si te empecé a contar todo esto es porque me preguntaste por que no podía abrir mi corazón ahora sabes la razón por que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, a alguien que no pude proteger

— ¿pero es qué? — le escuche susurrar

—las cosas son así no pude protegerla contenta, ella volvió con él después de eso — vi como sus ojos marrones se inundaron de lágrimas haciéndome volver a recordar, ese día el día que deje que él se la llevara

—me niego aceptar Seiya que te hayas dado por vencido si es cierto lo que dices que a la que amas es a ella, si fuera así no escribirías tan lindas canciones y no me hubi… — sonreí con ternura al escucharle callarse de pronto

—No te hubieras enamorado de mi — termine por ella la frase y ella asintió

—Me conoces muy bien Zul, eres una buena amiga— le dije al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

—si, pero no me amas, ni me vez como mujer — respondió haciéndose la enojada y suspirando — pero bueno di mi mayor esfuerzo — dijo de pronto creo es hora de dejar de mirar las estrellas y hacerle caso a Mikael

—deberías el pobre anda tras de ti desde la Universidad —exprese como siempre buscaba la oportunidad de ayudarte con los libros

— Lo sé solo no podía darme por vencida sin dar todo de mi ahora si podre abrirme amas posibilidades aun que si no cuentas como termina la historia juro Seiya Kou que te cortare en cachitos o mínimo te hago la lobotomía, es mas buscare mis tijeras quirúrgicas

—Te creo Zul — le dije al tiempo que fingía estremecerse y la veía dirigirse a la puerta

—Bueno ya basta de holgazanear si no te apuras al ir al estudio a grabar tendremos aquí a Russell gritándonos — dicho eso ultimo salió mientras yo agarraba mi guitarra y corría hacia el estudio de grabación

—¿Listo Seiya? — escuche decirle a Russell quien a pesar de su apariencia menuda era una chica de fuerte temple al igual que su hermana Zul. Quien me daba indicaciones atraves del micrófono externo del pequeño estudio de grabación, alzando mi dedo pulgar le di la indicación de que estaba listo

—Entonces empecemos 3…2….1 — me dio la señal

Empecé cantar con todo mi corazón y alma, mientras recordaba

I'll be your dream i'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope i'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong i will be faithful 'cause i'm counting on….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No supe ni como termine la grabación cuando reaccione estaba en mi camerino, con lo ojos cerrados mientras más y más recuerdos llegaban a mi mente

—Serena en serio no puedo creer después de todo lo que ese bastardo te hizo sigues con el — recordé que fue lo primero que le reclame a Serena después de desaparecer por una semana del instituto, desde entonces no la había visto, el motivo me fui de la casa ese día que ocurrió mi incidente con Darién Shields no había vuelto a poner un pie en esa casa desde que recogí mis pocas pertenencias y salí de ahí. Me dolió como ellos no confiaran en que mí, «acaso no siempre hice lo que era correcto» pensé con amargura mientras subía a mi habitación y metía todo en una maleta «no merecía que confiaran en mí, que confiaran en que lo que hacía era por algo», reí con ironía ante mis pensamientos mientras veía con odio mi habitación, como confiar en algo que no está establecido por lo que ellos llaman sus buenas costumbres, las costumbre que agradan y no agradan al señor, para ellos me había convertido en un ser desconocido cuando en realidad apenas me estaba empezando a conocer yo mismo apenas empezaba a dibujar en el lienzo en blanco el cual era yo, las preguntas de lo que era mi vida persistían en mente «¿para que nací? ¿Para que servía? ¿Tenía algún valor mi vida para alguien?» esta última pregunta era la que me mas me molestaba puesto que no había podido hacer nada para protegerla a ella a la única persona que realmente me había interesado lo suficiente como para salir de mi caparazón de mi cueva la cual me había mantenido al margen de todo aislándome y protegiéndome y haciéndome solo un espectador de la vida de otros una sombra la cual nadie notaba si no era para enmarcar lo malo de otros chicos los cuales no tenían miedo a fallar a equivocarse y a caerse y al mismo tiempo levantarse de nuevo aunque algunos no lograban hacerlo pero por lo menos se habían atrevido a vivir y con eso dejando huella en esta vida en las personas que lo recordarían por haberse atrevido más sin embargo yo pasaría sin mayor gloria a los olvidados a los que por miedo se refugian en las sombras de otros, con furia cerré mi maleta con mi ropa, libros y sin saber porque la guitarra que me había regalado mi amigo Taiki junto con su hermano Yaten, los únicos que a pesar de ser una sombra me apreciaban e intentado sacarme de mi soledad y oscuridad, mas sin embargo la única persona que había podido hacer eso era Serena y no había podido protegerla, recordé en ese momento los ojos con los que me había despedido ojos de resignación ojos que me hicieron pensar la caza de los zorros que cansados de huir de los perros y sus cazadores se refugian en un lugar a esperar la muerte ojos de resignación, mas sin embargo sabía que no sería, así ellos lucharían por sobrevivir aunque no tuvieran ninguna mínima oportunidad, pero los ojos de ella eran de completa resignación y derrota, con furia lance mi maleta y estaba a punto de romper la guitarra cuando mis padres entraron, la cara de mi padre era una cara de absoluto reproche

— ¿A sí que te vas?

—Si me voy, así dejare de avergonzarlos — le respondí

—Haces bien ya que tú no eres mi hijo — me respondió — mi hijo jamás haría las cosas que tú has hecho

—No querrás decir que tu hijo es un ser muy insensible como para demostrar pasión ante esta vista no es así

—Eso no es pasión, lo que tú has hecho se llama una reverenda estupidez con todas y sus agravantes, quien te dijo que los problemas se arregla a golpes, además que problemas puedes tener tú con Darién Shields y sobre todo por una chiquilla que de seguro le gusta coquetear, la cual en el campamento te dio alas ya que estaba aburrida y quería pasar el rato sin mencionarte que tenía novio no — mientras lo escuchaba mi pulso se aceleró cada vez más sentí como empezaba a ver todo rojo como enfrente de mi desaparecía todo tan solo el escucharle hablar así de Serena sin siquiera saber nada él ya había decidido que Serena era la causante — fue así verdad Seiya ella fue la que te cambio verdad fue ella quien te …—No lo deje terminar ya que lo sujete del cuello de la camisa empujándolo hacia la pared estaba a punto de hacer algo imperdonable para un hijo golpear a su padre cuando mi madre entro y nos separo fue ella la que abofeteo y me grito que saliera que ella hablaría con mi padre pero al ver mis maletas palideció y sus facciones se endurecieron pensé que al igual que mi padre culparía de todo a Serena más sin embargo se volteo y se dirigió a mi padre por primera vez vi, vi cómo se enfrentó a él siempre había callado cuando mi padre hablaba o tomaba una decisión más sin embargo ahora la vi como jamás la había visto

— ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Qué le has dicho a Seiya? Se supone que vendrías a hablar con el no a correrlo, nuestra obligación como padres no es juzgar sino escuchar comprender y ayudar pero jamás tratar de alejarlo de nosotros — le decía a mi padre mientras era ella quien lo sujetaba de la camisa llorando —siempre callé a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con algunas cosas referente a la manera de educarlo siempre calle diciéndome que era conforme a la voluntad del señor pero no. No es así era conforme a tu voluntad conforme a tus creencias, ¿Quién te dijo que un hijo bueno es aquel que no te da dolores de cabeza? No querido un buen hijo es quien se acerca a ti y te cuenta sus sueños y tristeza cosa que nuestro hijo no tenía — mi madre lloraba al decirlo, por primera vez vi a mi padre abrazar y consolar a mi madre salía sin decir palabra más sin embargo mi padre hablo

—Sé que no he sido un buen padre como tu madre bien sabe pero solo dios sabe que te amo hijo por favor quédate — me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pero era hora de que levantara el vuelo era hora de dejar de esconderme a si que solo avance hasta ellos y les di un fuerte abrazo los amaba pero ya era tiempo de emprender mi camino y sobre todo poder ayudar la a ella así que los sentimientos con los cuales había decidido salirme de la casa habían cambiado y para bien

Comprendía del porqué del enojo de Seiya pero algo era seguro me empezaba a incomodar estar con él, sentía cosas que me hacían sentir revoltijo en el estómago pero no debía no podía no después de todo lo que me había pasado el necesitaba a alguien mejor, mas sin embargo no podía imaginarme lejos de él, los días en el campamento fueron maravillosos el me ayudó mucho aun cuando yo lo rechazaba y el saber que estaba enfadado conmigo me mataba, tenía que decirle que ya había superado lo de Darién pero al mismo tiempo protegerlo de mí y no alejarlo— lo se soy confusa soy tonta —le decía a las chicas quien solo me abrazaban, sobre todo Rei quien me había convencido de ir con la policía a poner una orden de restricción contra Darién. Pero aun así no estaba tranquila con nada menos con alejar a Seiya de mi aun cuando él estaba enojado permanecía a mi lado ¿Por qué? no lo sé solo sé que estaba ahí para mí para apoyarme, eso me hacía sentir muy mal ya que sabía que estando a mi lado seria doloroso para él, y después de saber que siempre había estado enamorado de mi me hacía sentirme realmente muy mal porque yo no podía amar jamás volvería a amar a nadie no como él se merecía más sin embargo era egoísta ya que lo quería a mi lado solo para mi aunque no estuviera dispuesta a darle nada de mi a cambio, más sin embargo no podía mandarlo lejos de mí no todavía no, así que presurosa corrí a encontrarlo, mi parte mezquina me decía no lo dejes ir todavía no, mientras mi parte racional me decía aléjalo de ti más sin embargo una parte de mi me decía más allá de mi egoísmos que cometería un error si lo alejaba de mi así que corrí por el instituto en su búsqueda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A veces lo difícil es no dar vuelta a la página, por más doloroso que sea, por más difícil, que sea simplemente no puedes decirle a tu corazón detente me lastimas, sabía que Serena estaba convencida que si me quedaba a su lado el que saldría lastimado seria yo, y ¿tal vez tuviera razón? pero como le explicaba a mi corazón que lo que sentía no podía ser, simplemente no podía hacerlo por más doloroso que fuera no me apartaría de ella así ella me rechazara mil veces, mil veces, le respondería que no me apartaría de ella tal vez no pueda ser nada más que su amigo, y sea doloroso para mí pero sé que sería más doloroso para mí no poder ayudarla y estar a su lado cuando ella por fin pueda ser libre de fantasma aun cuando al final ella sea feliz con alguien más, tenía que decírselo hacérselo entender de alguna manera era lo que quería no podía permitir que ella me apartara así como así estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de permanecer a su lado así me convirtiera en solo un espectador de su felicidad aunque por dentro solo quería gritar y maldecir sabía que ella no merecía nada de lo que le paso y sería injusto hacerla sentir así por lo cual yo me guardare mi dolor y solo sonreiré para ella y sé que es mentira lo que siempre decimos seré feliz mientras tu sonrías y seas feliz ya que no será así pero preferiría mil veces mentirme a mí mismo que morir lentamente sin ella así que una impaciencia de verla de estar a mi lado se apodero de mi así que sin darme cuenta ya corría en su búsqueda por los pasillos del instituto

No podía creer cuando por fin nos habíamos encontrado los dos estábamos frente a frente con la respiración agitada como si hubiéramos hecho un enorme esfuerzo antes de encontrarnos, mi corazón latió mas rápido, podía ser pensé llenándome de esperanza que tal vez, pero rápidamente rechace esa idea ya que no la ayudaría en nada hacerme ilusiones, pero la hacerlo el miedo se apodero de mi un miedo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome, que corriera hacia donde se encontraba más sin embargo no llegue hasta ella, nos encontrábamos los dos sin darme cuenta abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos, ahí comprendí que no solo yo sufría dudas en ese instante la ame más que nunca y sabia en el fondo que ella aun que no podía amarme tampoco me quería lejos no todavía y eso me llenaba a mi corazón de cierta tranquilidad y ¿por qué no? decirlo de esperanza

—Seiya yo…— escuche como ella trataba de disculparse — enserio no era mi intención es solo que no supe… no debí —le puse mis dedos sobre sus labios sabia a lo que ella se refería estaba recordando lo sucedido horas atrás cuando yo le reclame enojado, el ¿por qué? había caído en los chantajes de Darién, lo hice dije porque me dolía verla en manos de, el más sin embargo era porque yo me sentía inútil me sentía imposibilitado para poder ayudarla, lo cual me era doloroso en extremo doloroso

— ¡Por favor Bombón!... no digas nada.. ¡por favor! — le suplique mientras la abrazaba y sentía como sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa que daría yo por evitar que ella llorara más sin embargo me es imposible para mi evitar que ella llorara así que calle el tiempo que ella lloraba en silencio

No podía evitar no llorar al hallarme en sus brazos eran tan cálidos tan confortables y eso me dolía ya que no podía estar por siempre ahí no hasta que pudiera librarme de mi agonía de la cual no podía huir, no mientras el fuera una sombra en mi vida y no se convirtiera en mi pasado, así que me obligue a salir de los confortable brazos de que me ofrecían protección de los brazos de mi amigo, que sufría, porque él me amaba, todavía tenía presente como él había llegado furioso y con razón a tratar de hacerme entender que no tenía que sacrificarme por el estando con Darién, como le grite que lo quería lejos de mi vida que no me importaba lo que el opinara que si lo había hecho había sido porque así lo había querido, como sin importar que estuvieran las chicas ahí él me había confesado con lágrimas en los ojos que me amaba y que odiaba saberme en manos de el quien tanto mal me había hecho y por su causa, y como yo sin piedad lo rechace y lo mande lejos aún recordaba eso, por eso al sentir lo tibio y cálido de sus brazos me había quebrado llorado pero ya era suficiente de eso era hora de dejar de llorar

—Lo siento Seiya — fue lo único que puede decir mientras secaba mis lágrimas y le sonreía

—No te preocupes Bombón, ya me estoy acostumbrando — bromeo aunque sabía por su cara que estaba preocupado, que aun que tratara de sonreír no podía ocultar nada su mirada era tan clara y tan transparente como el agua

—Seiya… — volví a tratar de disculparme pero el de nuevo me lo trato de impedir pero esta vez no podía permitirlo así que tome su mano y me la lleve a mi rostro

— ¡Por favor Seiya!... hay algo que tengo que contarte… que necesitas saber — dije vi como su cara se puso blanca y sus manos que habían estado tibias se habían puesto frías

—No es nada malo, bueno depende de cómo se tome — dije al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre mis manos— pero en todo caso diría que solo lo vería mal yo — termine por decir

—No entiendo bombón ¿por qué solo lo verías mal tú? — sentí como sus manos sujetaban las mías que estaban en su rostro mientras me preguntaba con su mirada fija en la mía haciendo que me perdiera por completo en esos bellos ojos azules los cuales eran mi océano de tranquilidad, los cuales me hacían olvidar un poco mi sufrimiento, le conté todo lo que había pasado esa semana que no había estado sin guardarme nada, el cómo había sacado todo diciéndoles a mis padre lo que él me había hecho, mientras le contaba no aparto ni un momento su mirada de mi podía sentirla sobre mí pero no era una mirada de morbo o de autocensura, sino una mirada de quien se preocupa por la otra persona la cual me hacía sentir bien y a la vez muy desdichada ya que otra vez aparecía el ese fantasma llamado Darién Shields y nuestro pasado juntos, suspire para evitar llorar y terminar de contarle todo mientras esperaba algunas palabras de su parte las cuales para ser sincera me causarían más dolor que tranquilidad más sin embargo el volvía a sorprenderme ya que solo me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza y parándose

—Me alegro mucho saber que tus padres y tu estén yendo a terapia tal vez es lo que mis padres y yo necesitamos — sonrió al decirlo mientras me contaba al igual que yo sin esconderse nada lo ocurrido esa semana que desapareció como por primera vez estaba solo pero que no tenía miedo es más se sentía bien sentía que por fin se estaba encontrando y dándole sentido a su vida y cuando le pregunte si no se arrepentía de haberme conocido el sonrió alegre diciéndome que gracias a mi había logrado encontrarse y salido de donde él se había obligado a estar, que si no me hubiera conocido su vida seguiría sumida en la oscuridad gracias que gracias a mi podía ver el mundo de colores no solo gris y yo le creía ya que me lo decía sin pena sin pensar cuando empezó a hablar no paro ni un momento a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y cuando le dije que si ya tenía el discurso aprendido se rio como jamás lo había visto reír y comprendí que ese era Seiya, el verdadero el auténtico un chico jovial alegre que si bien era gentil también podría reírse, hacer bromas algo pesadas, pero leal con sus amigos, su risa me contagio y reí junto con el cómo jamás lo había hecho, desde que me sumí en mi dolor y fue como si con esa risa parte de mi dolor se hubiera ido, me sentí ligera como me había dicho la doctora Moon que me sentiría con el tiempo y las terapias, mas sin embargo lo sentía aquí con el riéndome después de un rato de drama mientras lo observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo supe que aun que no yo hubiera dicho que jamás volvería amar o a confiar en nadie, él había entrado en mi corazón tal vez no como él se mereciera pero si como alguien irremplazable y tal solo tal vez y con el tiempo pudiera amarlo como él se mereciera y si para ese entonces ya era tarde, sería feliz y me conformaría con la mentira que siempre se dice cuando la persona amada esta con alguien más, **«seré feliz en cuanto tú seas feliz y sonrías»** ya que por muy doloroso que fuera yo y nadie más seria la causante de perder su amor, mientras tanto solo aquí y solo hay él y yo nos pertenecemos

* * *

**Notas Autora: Lamento la demora al actualizar pero es que T.T me cuesta trabajo dejar ir la chicas hace días lo había terminado y lo volví a rehacer ya que no me había gustado como había quedado como 3 veces hice lo mismo hasta hoy que termine por fin de escribirlo y me gusto he de decirles que todavía falta un capitulo más que al igual que este lo he tenido que borrar casi al completa ya que reiniciando este el final perdía su razón de ser, sip el que le sigue es el final de mi historia se titula El Réquiem de Darién y con el estará casi cerrada, digo casi cerrada ya que planeo hacerle un pequeño Epilogo cerrándola ahora si por completo de ante mano les vuelvo a pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza y si quieren Spoiler del ultimo capitulo lo encontraran en la pagina del facebook www (punto) facebook(punto) com (diagonal) AmantesDeLosFanfic a la cual pertenecen mis fanfic :3**

**Isis Gremory**


End file.
